


Dr. Humboldt's Hell House of Hedonistic Pleasures

by Murder_Media



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Breathplay, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fainting, Father/Son Incest, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Hair-pulling, Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, Humiliation, Intoxication, Large Breasts, M/M, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Slave, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Object Penetration, Overstimulation, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, tooth extraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Media/pseuds/Murder_Media
Summary: A mysterious illness wipes out half of the world's female population and renders the other half infertile. Women are scarce and fertile ones are even rarer, which has changed the social dynamic of the world considerably. Men are with men, but many still ache for the softness that is a woman's touch. Enter Dr. Ludwig Humboldt, a genius scientist who has perfected the art of cloning and gene therapy. He uses his knowledge to run a human trafficking den that fronts as a fertility clinic. He kidnaps and houses young, nubile girls that he alters into hyper-fertile pets and sells to debased clientele desperate for children and female companionship. Though his methods are extremely illegal, incredibly dangerous, and morally reprehensible, it makes good money and it does wonders for his "research".
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Miss Pauling (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Scout (Team Fortress 2), Miss Pauling (Team Fortress 2)/Everyone, Miss Pauling/Miss Pauling (Team Fortress 2), Scout/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. I read a few fics that aggravated my maledom kink and this is what happened. I'm not sorry and I'll be trapped in TF2 hell till the day I die. In summary, this is basically an AU where all the mercs are big dicked savages who fuck everyone and each other, but are especially horny for the girls Medic makes in his lab.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young girl enters Humboldt's clinic as a last resort in order to cure her sterility.

A young girl sits in the waiting room of a fertility clinic, her eyes focused on her twiddling thumbs as she waits for the doctor to call her name so she may enter his office. The condition of her nails momentarily distracts her when she notices just how long and brittle they are, which forces the girl to fold her hands into her lap to keep them out of sight and out of mind. She makes a brief mental note to get a manicure sometime this week before shutting her eyes to lose herself in her thoughts again. This girl’s name was Beth, and Beth was nervous about her lab results. Beth wasn’t dying nor was she sick, but Beth was sterile, and she visited this clinic to find a cure for her sterility.

Like so many other women in the world, Beth was barren and has been since she was a child. She wasn’t missing parts or anything like that, but it was like her reproductive organs were dormant or something. She was always told it was from some disease that swept the world when she was a baby and subsequently made her this way. A lot of girls died from it, and the ones who didn’t die just became sterile. She didn’t understand it when she was a kid, but now that she was an 18-year-old college student interested in boys and aching for a family of her own in the near future, she made the decision to find some kind of cure for her condition. 

The good doctor who owned the clinic had given her estrogen pills to help her ovulate just a week prior, and now, after completing a urine test for him about two days ago, Beth was anxiously waiting for him to examine her pee so he may deduce if she truly released an egg or not. She was showing all the telltale symptoms of ovulation like tender breasts, bloating, and an aching belly, but her anxiety was making her believe that it was all just a placebo effect. Every other clinic she visited before this one always gave her the same kind of pills, and with each subsequent urine test, the results would always come back negative. It was disheartening for poor Beth, but she eventually gave up on her goal and begrudgingly conceded to the idea that she will never have kids. It was a punch to the gut to accept such a harsh reality and she came to accept it with time until a girl with raven black hair had given her a card to a clinic when Beth was walking home from school one day. The friendly girl boasted that the clinic had an 85% success rate, and having nothing to lose, Beth made an appointment and arranged a few evaluation sessions with the doctor who owned said clinic.

His name was Dr. Ludwig Humboldt, and he was a well-groomed, handsome, seasoned doctor whose personable demeanor and professionalism made Beth feel very comfortable around him. He was detailed in his treatment options and offered most of them for free, and for Beth, a college student who lived alone and couldn’t afford much due to school and rent, it sounded like a plan. The doctor was very eager when she agreed to move forward with his treatment, and wasted very little time getting her into “the system” as it were so she could become a longtime patient of his. He would manage everything from fertility to gynecology, and even midwifery if she managed to get pregnant in the future, which seemed a little odd to Beth at first considering how inexpensive his treatment plans were, but again, she was poor. It just seemed like the best option for her until she found another doctor. She just hoped this one had given her some real pills this time.

“Miss Bethany Perkins?”

Beth jumped in her seat when she heard a voice. It was a female one. She turned her head towards the direction of it and blinked up at a young lady who stood poised outside the door that led inside the doctor’s office.

The girl was clad in a modest white nursing uniform with a matching cap and black Mary-Janes, the white of her dress contrasting starkly with the long, raven black hair that framed her round face and large cat-eye glasses while also complimenting her milky skin. She recognized this girl. She was the same one who gave her the business card all those weeks ago, and this girl stared down at Beth with tired, impersonable, jade-green eyes that regarded the college student with passive indifference. She looked like a regular high schooler, a second-year at least, but held an air of precocious maturity that belied her age. Perhaps she was the doctor’s daughter, or maybe a relative of sorts.

The girl nonetheless smiled kindly at Beth, the corner of her painted black lips tugged into a slight arch, and moved to the side to allow Beth space so she may enter the doctor’s office.

“Dr. Humboldt will be seeing you now, Miss Perkins.” She bowed her head as she folded her hands over her stomach. “Your results are ready.”

Beth nodded and uttered a hushed thank you as she gathered her things and rushed towards the door. Heart pounding in her chest, she trudged past the young nurse and made her way down the carpeted hall. The little nurse silently closed the door behind them soon after and abruptly locked it with a small key before trotting behind Beth with patient, unhurried steps. She watched Beth reach the end of the hallway and look around briefly, seemingly confused as to where she should be going, until the little nurse opened her mouth to properly direct her.

“He is in the last room to your left.” She stated.

Beth looked over her shoulder and said another quick thank you, her voice shaky due to nerves, and walked to the room the little nurse told her to go into. The little nurse quickly followed and ushered her way inside as soon as Beth did so as well and made her way to a filing cabinet that stood not too far from the door. Both young women were quickly greeted by the airy tune of the kind doctor’s words soon after, a sound that made Beth smile almost instantly. His giddiness was incredibly infectious.

“Gutentag, Miss Perkins!” The older man sat at his desk, thin lips pulled taut over perfect white teeth as he gestured for Beth to take a seat. “Come, come, we must discuss these results with you immediately!”

Beth silently obeyed, her heart fluttering when she heard the eager excitement in his voice as she pulled out the reception chair across from him to sit down on. This was different, she thought; all of the other doctors she'd seen were always so disappointed and melancholy whenever they ran tests on her, but Dr. Humboldt here seemed exuberant. It made the anxiety in her breast lift and her stomach fill with butterflies.

Beth cleared her throat and patted her thighs with her hands.

“Anything good, doctor? Did I...lay an egg yet?” She laughed, a halfhearted, somewhat tense one that made her twiddle her thumbs again.

“Oh, Miss Perkins, you did more than just “lay an egg”. And in such a short amount of time as well.”

It was then that the little nurse walked past Beth to hand Dr. Humboldt a manilla folder. The doctor promptly took it from the girl and opened it to survey its contents.

“Thank you, Felicia. Let’s see...” He thanked the little nurse who stood beside him with her hands folded over her stomach again, she too peering into the folder to read what was no doubt Beth’s results. They both remained quiet for a time, Beth acknowledging the little quirks of the doctor’s lip as he continued reading her papers before abruptly closing the folder to toss it on the desk and clasp his large hands together in success.

“Well done, Miss Perkins! You are officially a new woman!” He cheered, his accent thick with pride and mirth while Felicia the little nurse simply gave Beth a congratulatory smile. “Thanks to my genius mind, not only have you released an ovum, but you are secreting the necessary hormones to facilitate the proper environment for any sequential pregnancies! You should be proud!” He clapped two times and nodded her way. “You are now 1 in 5000 women who are able to get pregnant! Exciting, ja?”

Felicia lifted her hands from her belly, gave a few tiny claps of her own, and took the folder to store it back into the filing cabinet. Beth couldn’t stop the goofy, elated smile that stretched across her tan cheeks and squealed loudly, her hands quick to cover her mouth when she realized how loud she was and opted to bounce up and down in her seat instead. It finally happened--after 18 long years, she was finally fertile and ready to become a mother in the future. She couldn’t wait to call her mom and tell her the good news. Maybe she’ll treat herself to something nice today like a five-course meal or move that manicure up to today so she could splurge on some cute nails for herself. For once she felt so whole, so complete, and it was all thanks to this fantastic doctor and his incredible estrogen pills.

Beth giddily stomped her feet and beamed reverently at Dr. Humboldt.

“I cannot thank you enough, doctor, this really means the world to me!” Beth cheered. “I have got to make this up to you somehow, Dr. Humboldt! I dunno how, but I have to do something!”

“Oh no, there’s no need,” Humboldt waved her off and shook his head. “It is simply my job. To help young women like you so they can lead long productive lives as future mothers and prosperous wives.” He stood from his chair and walked around the mahogany desk to place a gentle hand on the girl’s shoulder. “If there’s anything to thank, it would have to be modern medicine for allowing us to cure girls like you.”

Beth took in his words and nodded eagerly at him, eyes wide and hopeful as she took in his tall, stocky frame. She was skeptical at first, but this man seriously was the best doctor she’s ever had. Friendly, amiable, a genuine devotee to science and the arts, Dr. Humboldt was a man of many traits and talents.

“But despite your fertility, we must ensure that it is permanent...” The doctor let his hand linger on Beth’s shoulder for a moment longer before taking it off and making his way to Felicia who was busy setting up a variety of drugs and needles on a nearby coffee table. Beth watched this from the corner of her eye and stared curiously at the two. Felicia was preparing a syringe, dutifully filling the needle's barrel with some kind of clear fluid from a sealed bottle before squirting some of the liquid out and handing it to Humboldt. He had pulled on a pair of rubber gloves during and retrieved the syringe from Felicia as well as a cotton swab and alcohol pad from the table.

“This shot will help you secrete more follicular hormones until your body begins to produce it on its own,” Humboldt explained as he padded over to Beth and kneeled beside her.

Beth pulled up her sleeve and grimaced at the large needle. “How long will I have to take them?” She asked. “I assume it’ll be for a while, right?”

“Not that long. Perhaps... two, three months? Sometimes it’s three, four, five, a year, completely depends on the lady and how her body reacts to it.” He wiped her arm with the alcohol pad before placing the tip of the very sharp needle on Beth’s brown skin. “Are you ready though, schatz? I wouldn’t want to stick you so suddenly~”

Beth braced herself and gave him a thumbs up with her other hand. “Ready when you are, doc.” She replied and turned her head so she wouldn’t have to look. She hated needles, but she’ll brave it this one time if not for the sake of her future babies.

“Gut, gut...” Humboldt took the time to stare longingly at Beth’s arm and slowly pushed the tip of the syringe under her skin. Beth yelped but relaxed soon after, bearing with the fluid that the doctor plunged into her veins and shutting her eyes tight so she wouldn’t have to look. It was a lot and there was a bit of pain, but it was far from the most unpleasant feeling in the world.

“Yes, excellent, schatz, you take it well...” He licked his lips as he continued emptying the syringe into the young girl. “Halfway done and you’ll be all set...”

“That’s good...” Beth said hoarsely as she peeked an eye open. The pinch of the needle was now gone and replaced with a numbness that rode up her forearm. “Can’t feel my arm though, heh... Is that a side effect, or something?”

“An unfortunate symptom, but a symptom that will come to pass.” He pushed the last remaining drops into Beth’s arm before pulling the needle out of her completely. He watched the little pinprick of dark blood bead around the puncture wound for a few seconds before gently dabbing it away with the cotton swab.

“There, all done. I hate giving such big shots.” He held the swab there for a moment and laughed. “All of my girls cry and scream when I do this, and I am always so tempted to hold their arm along my lips and kiss it better,” Humboldt smirked, which made Beth blush a little. "But you handled it well."

“I guess the numbing kinda helped..." Beth felt the muscles in her arm twitched. Felicia soon came to her side and placed a small strip of medical tape over the swab to hold it in place, allowing Dr. Humboldt to stand and let his nurse tend to Beth. He removed his gloves before inhaling deeply, steely blue eyes regarding both girls with an unreadable gaze. Beth hardly noticed and focused on Felicia massaging her makeshift bandage with lithe but firm fingers. She barely felt it, and if she was being honest, she couldn’t feel anything touching her arm. The numbing had spread up her shoulder and down her wrist, which concerned Beth, but she was quick to brush it off. She’s had a few hormone shots in the past that gave her weird side effects, so this was probably no different.

“Um...” She pulled her hand into a fist and furrowed her brows. “How long is this supposed to last? It feels really weird...”

“Only a few more minutes.” Felicia replied. The girl was clinical in her response and didn’t bother humoring Beth’s concerns.

“Oh... alright.” Beth tried to get up from her seat, but immediately felt herself tumble backwards. Black ate away at her sight soon after, which forced the college student to shake her head. Exhaustion and a racing heart that had Beth clutching at her shirt quickly followed and made her sink deeper into her chair in slight panic. What was this all of a sudden? Did the shot do this to her? Was this an allergic reaction? An overdose of sorts?

Beth had no time to contemplate the idea when she felt her head lurch to the side and her thoughts suddenly stop. Her honey-gold eyes glazed over and faded to a dull amber then, her limbs limp and breathing slowed to a crawl as Beth quickly lost consciousness. Her mind was a black, dreamless void now, and it would stay that way for at least a few hours. Felicia merely stared at Beth for a moment, surveyed the droop of her lids, and said nothing as she brought her fingers to Beth’s neck to feel her pulse. She then slowly pulled them away after a moment and seemed satisfied with what she felt.

“Fast but stable.” Was all Felicia said.

The doctor grinned merrily at the news. “Excellent,” He beamed at his nurse and let out a boastful laugh. Humboldt then bent down and effortlessly lifted the unconscious girl over his shoulder before saying, "It will give me plenty of time to run a few errands. I have to deliver more merchandise tonight." He ran a hand up and over the curves and creases of Beth’s thighs and rear. He squeezed and fondled where she was most plump, enjoying how well his fingers sunk into the fat of her round backside.

"Let us give her to Josef. You may stay here and assist him while I am gone." The older man made his way to the back door of his office and motioned for Felicia to come. "Get the door for me, will you, schatz?"

"Yes, doctor." Felicia came in front of her boss and opened the door for him before dutifully following him inside once he walked past her. She then took her place behind him and watched Beth’s arms sway uselessly in the air as she passively listened to Humboldt’s words. 

"Beth is such an ugly name." He grimaced and turned a corner. "A good, healthy bitch deserves something much prettier.”

“Good stock deserves a befitting name.” Felicia indulged him. “I’ll be sure to assign her a designation number before the night is over. Josef and I will manage her and the other girls until you come back.”

Humboldt let out a noise of affirmation and adjusted Beth so she sat a little higher on his shoulder.

Beth will no longer be known as Beth. Beth will never see her family again and she will never go back to her old life. She will be bred, sold, and bred again until the end of her days by a master who will own and take her whenever he pleases and however he pleases. Until then, Beth will now be addressed as #77 and will be subjected to Dr. Humboldt’s pet trade.

* * *

This was the fate of all girls who entered Ludwig Humboldt’s clinic--the fate of all girls unfortunate enough to come to his office for fertility treatment. He tended to gather as much as possible within a given year, typically fifteen to twenty, sell them off, count his earnings, and repeat the process all over again. Women were a rare commodity in the world now, fertile ones especially. Men were desperate for women, children, and female companionship, so it was only natural that Ludwig capitalized on such a profitable market by trafficking these girls.

Girls like #77 were unfortunately common. If not dead from the illness that made them this way, they were poor little waifs who weren’t able to make children. Ludwig thought it such a waste of a perfectly beautiful girl and the good doctor simply couldn’t stand for it. With hard work, trial and error, some tears, and lots of blood, he was able to find a cure for these girls' sterility and make a good living off of it. His pets would come into his clinic as barren as a desert and would later come out as hyper-fertile toys desperate for cock from their future masters. It was quite a beautiful thing, watching the transition from scared, hapless little girl to obedient, pliant plaything. Many of his satisfied clients were always so curious as to how Ludwig made such perfect bitches, but Ludwig would always wave them off and reply with something about “scientific ingenuity”.

How he got the girls to be so fertile was a trade secret. Only his assistants had an idea, and they knew better than to reveal such classified information to anyone, even if they were a common civilian. He couldn’t risk any trouble from an undercover officer or any greedy government official desperate for his research.

The most he could say was that it involved hormone therapy, drugs, training, and genetic tampering—lots of genetic tampering as well as lots of cloning. He would either alter these girls using very secret, incredibly valuable DNA from an “anonymous” donor or simply create new girls with this DNA and alter their genes a little to make them more genetically diverse. He only ever performed the latter when he didn’t have any new patients coming into his clinic and it was a far more laborious process compared to the method he was most comfortable with, but beggars can’t be choosers. His artificially created girls were far easier to manage, didn’t require much training or resources, and the profit he made from selling them was worth the headache.

  
  


Ludwig and Felicia conversed as they ventured further into Ludwig’s clinic, the depths of the doctor’s office growing darker, danker, and more ominous the deeper they went. Dully painted plaster and sheetrock slowly faded into soundproof walls of metal and steel while the smell of antiseptic and fresh carpeting was quickly replaced by the acrid, noxious stench of blood and fear. They traversed stairs, hallways, and corridors that reeked of the fetor that was drying gore and misery until eventually arriving at a large mechanical door decorated with locks, hatches, and electrical wiring. The hulking frame of steel and iron stood menacingly over the doctor and nurse, tall and proud, cold and lifeless, as it blocked the goings-on of the moroseness behind its iron wall from the prying eyes of the world diligently and dutifully. It was the door to Ludwig’s dollhouse, the door that led to sadness, shame, and happiness, and the sight of the mechanical barricade filled him with a deep sense of pride. Beyond this door was his life’s work—the living representation of his devotion to science—and he smirked fondly at the workings taking place beyond that heavy, machine door as he adjusted #77 on his shoulder once more.

Felicia passed him then, the clicking of her heels echoing loudly through the dimly lit corridor of Ludwig’s mechanical dungeon as she walked over to a number pad embedded into the wall next to the door. She quickly punched in a long sequence of numbers and letters as well as an access code before stepping back and waiting for the steel trap to open.

The door let out a deep hum, a threatening growl of twisting gears and locks, as it slowly rose from the concrete floor, providing both doctor and nurse a modest view of the melancholy behind its iron maw before opening completely to present to Ludwig and Felicia the fruits of Ludwig’s labor.

It was another long corridor with two corners, this one lined from side to side with smaller sets of iron doors with steel bars that contained his girls and a larger automated room at the farthest end of the hall that housed his laboratory. Each door held at least two or three girls inside, either crying, screaming, or whimpering in varying degrees of pain or pleasure, either nursing their wounds or comforting one another as they snuggled for warmth and protection. The girls were relatively quiet tonight, a few hushed murmurs and whispers the only noise audible the longer Ludwig listened for them, and it made the older man sigh in mild content. Usually they were much, much louder as this was where the newest stock of girls resided until they were tame enough to move to the next level of this facility. These girls made the most noise, the most pleas, whines, and yells out of all the women he kept, and he was satisfied that none of them were causing much of a ruckus. They were either learning that their actions were futile, or Josef made an example of a girl to keep the other ones quiet. Either way, it meant progress, and Ludwig loved progress.

The pair made their way inside, both curiously peering through the steel bars of the doors the girls were behind. A few slept on beds curled into each other, some picked at their food and idly ate away at it, while others sat in their beds, looking fearfully up at Ludwig and Felicia with sad sea-green eyes, brimming with tears and sunken from exhaustion. All were naked save for a few who had some standard medical gowns or robes on with socks and slippers for good behavior, and the sight of those select few were signs to Ludwig that they were almost ready for phase four. He would have to remind Josef later to create more space in the lower levels for their impending placement.

Doctor and nurse turned a corner at the end of the corridor and passed more rooms filled with frightened and exhausted bitches before coming across an open cell with a man seated precariously in a wooden chair in front of it. His back was turned away from Ludwig and Felicia, either unaware of their presence or simply too lazy or preoccupied to acknowledge them fully. It seemed to be the latter case as in his lap sat a girl, a dark-skinned one with long hair, who bounced up and down in his lap, her eyes closed and mouth ajar as she quietly moaned to herself while the man watched. Her hands were bound and tied behind her back while a black collar closed tightly around her neck restricted her breathing and made her wheeze with each restrained moan she let out. The man held a leash attached to that collar that he yanked on harshly whenever she faltered in her movements which made the girl choke and encouraged her to move faster. The poor thing cried silent tears during it all, silent, miserable tears that streamed down her brown cheeks and landed on her large breasts that Ludwig was tempted to lick away with his own tongue. He disregarded the thought though as he had restraint and approached the man with #77 in hand. Felicia tagged along and kept her arms crossed as she stared at the man in the chair dispassionately, completely desensitized to the shameless display before her.

“Special delivery~” The doctor chimed and walked next to the man who only greeted him with a sideways glance and a slight turn of his head. “Another eager patient came in today, and I have very high hopes for her.” He took #77 off of his shoulder finally and laid her body on the floor before surveying the mess of a woman that was made to take the other man’s organ.

Ludwig could see the girl more clearly now from here and watched the pleasing way her puffy cunt sucked in the long and thick cock of his cohort greedily. They have been going at this for a while it seems if the state of their union was anything to go by. Her pussy was red, swollen, and gushing, her sex leaking a steady trickle of juices and come that soaked her brown thighs as well as the man’s crotch the longer she rode him. She seemed ready to stop and retreat to her cell, but the man was clearly dissatisfied and forced her to keep going. Her belly was also taut and round, bulging with spawn that most definitely belonged to either him or Ludwig.

The man finally turned to face Ludwig completely to regard the unconscious woman on the floor, his face and body identical to Ludwig’s in almost every way, minus a few differences here and there. His hair greyed from the top rather than from the sides and was brushed back rather than neatly combed. He had darker facial stubble compared to the other male and wore contacts instead of glasses. This man was Ludwig’s clone, his only other assistant besides Felicia who helped him with his operations. He named him Josef, and Josef was very, _very_ good at his job. He kept the girls in line and managed the lab while Ludwig was away making sales and he did so flawlessly and without fail.

Yes, Ludwig cloned himself, yes, Josef’s existence was yet another affront Ludwig has committed against God, but it was a necessary evil. He couldn’t trust anyone else with managing such a covert operation, so he settled with the next best thing. Another genius mind who shared the same sensibilities as him, even if those sensibilities were expressed a bit differently. Josef was less cruel, but he was much rougher on the girls than Ludwig. He preferred to use brute force to keep them in line as opposed to surgery and starvation like Ludwig did.

“ _Fuss_.” Josef commanded the girl to stop. She did so almost immediately and collapsed against his chest in exhaustion. She let out shaking, heaving breaths and trembled in place, taking advantage of her break by curling as much as she could into Josef for warmth which he allowed begrudgingly. He ran his eyes along #77’s form and let his lip curl into a sneer. Usually he hated receiving new girls when he already had so many others to take care of, but he seemed pleased with this one if only a little. Josef most definitely had a preference, and brown skin with black hair appeared to be it. Ludwig was wise to pick #77 as a new bitch for Josef to tame.

“She is good meat.” Josef appraised her. “Athletic, lean, diverse...” He made a hand gesture to the girl in his lap for her to get off in which she did so silently and obediently. She pulled him out of her swollen entrance and wobbled to the furthest corner of the open cell to sit down and rub her thighs in a feeble attempt to soothe her aching cunt. Josef stood then and stuffed himself back into his trousers before coming over to where #77 laid.

He licked his lips and smirked.

“She’ll make a fine pet.” He looked upon his clone-father. “I would give her four months or so until she is ready to be sold. It will not take long to train her.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Ludwig agreed. “I trust that you will have a room prepared for her?”

“Of course,” Josef nodded. “I will have to make some space, but that is a matter I will resolve by tomorrow morning. She may reside with #10 here in the meantime.”

The girl that was #10 flinched when she heard her name and retreated deeper into the corner. She sniffled and watched the three figures as well as #77 from behind long, black tresses. She said nothing though and only stared sympathetically at #77.

"Yes, yes, for her first night she will certainly appreciate a cute little roommate to help her acclimate." Ludwig sang his approval to Josef and grinned lasciviously at #10. "Which reminds me... You are due another check-up #10. Your belly is getting so big, we have to make sure you and your baby are in tip-top shape before you go to your forever home. Your owner gave us very specific instructions about how he wants you presented to him~"

#10 whimpered quietly and could only close her green eyes in defeat. Like so many other girls like her, she's accepted her fate and knew resisting was futile. She was broken-in, obedient, tamed, and knew her place like a good bitch. 

“But that would have to be later... At least until I get back.” Ludwig checked the watch attached to his wrist and sighed. “So much work and so little time... I have to prepare #12 for a sale tonight and I would hate to be late.” Ludwig stepped away from his assistants and sighed. “Be good little lieblinge and keep everything spick and span for me until I come back, ja? The client is in the city and it will take some time for me to drive there and back.”

Josef rolled his eyes at Ludwig’s demeanor while Felicia nodded and proceeded to kneel down on the floor to empty #77’s pockets so she may strip her of her clothes. Josef cocked a brow at this.

“You’re not accompanying him?” He asked her.

“There’s no need,” Felicia patted #77 down. “You probably need the help anyway and I’m happy to provide it.”

“Hm...” Josef hummed to himself. “I suppose so,” He chuckled then and regarded her with a look before turning his attention to Ludwig. “Call if there’s any trouble.”

“Ah, I trust I won’t have to,” He turned his back towards his assistants. “I know the client enough that I wouldn’t have to worry about any hiccups.” It was the last thing he said to either of them before walking off to the opposite end of the hall to where another door stood. He could take care of and protect himself, but he had very little to worry about with this particular client as he knew them very well. In fact, he has known him since he was a child. He was a close friend of his father’s, a man he served with during his time in the army when Ludwig was a field doctor. While Ludwig has since retired from the military, the boy’s father kept busy after completing his service and worked as a hired mercenary to make ends meet, and Ludwig relied on this man to do some very dirty jobs for him. Killing, kidnapping, laundering, the whole nine yards, and Ludwig always made sure to pay the man handsomely for his time, and it made their relationship very amiable. This man was one of the very few people outside of his clinic who knew of Ludwig’s schemes, and as a result of that, his son had caught wind of his operations and wanted a girl, which Ludwig was eager to provide.

The doctor was on his way to retrieve her now, a tall but buxom little thing named #12. She had charcoal hair cut into an uneven bob, creamy skin, large, heaving breasts, and the richest, most mellifluous voice he’s ever heard. She used to be an opera singer if Ludwig remembered correctly as her moans and screams were especially liquid when Ludwig used to indulge in her. He was confident that his friend’s son would love her as well. The boy was very specific about what he wanted, and Ludwig knew #12 wouldn’t disappoint. She was a perfect match for him.

The door at the farthest end of the hall housed more girls—girls who were ready for sale or who were near ready. They enjoyed more freedom and privileges compared to their more unruly “sisters” as they were tamed and accepted their fate as toys. A cocktail of beatings, drugs, and hormones accomplished that by rendering them too horny to fight anymore, too doped out to care, or too scared to resist. He enjoyed the girls here, but they didn’t provide as much fun as the ones who still clung onto that last sliver of hope in the other room. Nothing beat the feeling of pure ecstasy that came with snuffing out the flame of defiance prevalent in so many of his new whores. He likened the feeling to pulling the wings off a squirming butterfly.

Ludwig pushed through the door and made his way to another set of automated ones that he quickly unlocked by punching something into the keypad attached to its surface. He then entered that one as well and was soon greeted by the smell of potpourri and the sound of pattering footsteps that danced here and there on polished concrete once he came inside. Girls of varying colors, body types, and origins stared up at their captor with wide eyes, emerald and doll-like as they stared at Ludwig. They were all either dressed scantily or wore nothing at all, a sight that pleased Ludwig very much when his eyes roamed over a few girls who very much suited his tastes. He announced his presence in a booming but still very friendly voice that roused some of the sleeping girls from their slumber and prompted a few hidden ones to crawl out from the bathroom.

“Hello, frauleins~!” He said cheerfully. “I would love to stay and play with you all, but I am in need of one of you tonight. She’s going off to her forever home, you see.”

The girls chatted amongst themselves for a moment, wondering in slight fear who would be sold off today until one girl in particular squirmed a bit on top of her bed. She rose from the mattress rather unceremoniously, her own jade depths tired and dry from having to awake so suddenly from a restless sleep, but managed to maintain her composure nonetheless.

Ludwig smiled when he saw the girl and eagerly beckoned her to come to his side with sweet words and a stern command.

“There you are #12... As pretty and as sweet as always.” He held his hand out and curled a finger. “ _Hier_.”

#12 rubbed her face and crawled out of bed to stand on wobbling legs. Another girl who laid next to #12 sat up soon after and watched her friend stumble towards the giddy doctor hesitatingly. Ludwig grabbed #12’s chin once she was close and inspected her head, neck, and face as if she were a dog getting ready for a show. He then wedged his thumb in her mouth and held her lips apart to check her teeth and throat before rubbing it sensually and eagerly on her tongue to rouse a shameful, garbled mewl out of #12 that she was unable to control. He purred at this and pulled his digit from between her wet lips to wipe it dry along her cheek before caressing #12’s cheeks lightly in his palms.

“What a good bitch...” He chuckled darkly. “You’ll make me good money tonight, won’t you, schlampe? You'll turn that boy into a very happy man when he's done with you.”

#12 closed her eyes and choked out a response.

“Yes, doctor...”

Ludwig hummed contently at her.

"Gutes mädchen," He let go of her face to wrap a hand around the back of #12’s neck. He traced her hairline and escorted her out of the room but not before leaving one last harrowing comment for the other girls to ponder on.

"I will be back for some of you later."

Ludwig then left the girls to their own devices and took #12 with him. The door then closed behind him to leave the young women alone to talk amongst themselves. Some girls expressed their concerns to one another while others silently returned to what they were doing. The girl that was #12's friend simply laid back down in bed and played with her fingers to keep her thoughts in order. She sighed forlornly and tried to sleep again, but was unable to and knew she wouldn't for a very long time. She did nothing but fight back tears of dread and loneliness as she prayed to whatever was out there to keep #12 safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #12 is brought to her new home and is examined thoroughly by her new owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter of literally nothing but unforgivable porn. 11k is probably the longest I've ever done for a chapter in general.

It was a game of heads or tails. Jeremy called heads, Michel called tails, the coin landed head side down, and Michel was going to make quick work of Jeremy but the boy was defiant. Michel didn’t have time for his son’s big mouth (yes, his biological son) as he didn’t want to be late for an assignment tonight and merely conceded to Jeremy’s demands to get them both off faster. Michel let Jeremy top from the bottom by letting him ride and stretch himself on the older man's cock to save valuable time, and Michel was quickly regretting it.

The younger man would lift himself with those slim, powerful thighs of his, high enough for the tip of Michel’s cock to just barely leave the rim of the boy’s hole, before slamming himself back down again, hard and impactful to really make the Frenchman groan. His insides would squeeze Michel so good during it all, almost sucking him in, as he repeated this for minutes on end, edging both of them to near completion before Jeremy stopped and grinded down on him to keep them both from coming. Michel’s eyes would roll into his head at this as he gripped Jeremy’s thighs in a vice grip, silently and very aggressively trying to get the stubborn bastard to fuck his cock already, but Jeremy was cocky and loved the control he had over his father when they were like this.

“Yeah, get into it, old man...” Jeremy smirked, large hands roaming Michel’s tight stomach as they lazily massaged the muscles there. “You got time...” He raked his nails over his dad's flushed skin and reveled in the reactions he got from him.

“ _Petite morveux_...” Michel threw his head back at the sensual torture and dug his fingers into Jeremy’s taut skin. He hated this so much, losing his usual steely composure, but Jeremy was good. The Frenchman was a master tease, but Jeremy was learning and had unfortunately caught on to too many of his father’s tricks of the trade.

“Love fuckin’ myself on this cock...” Jeremy sighed, licking his lips as he picked up the pace a little. “And I bet you love watchin’ me, don’t you, pops?” The younger man moaned then and slid one hand down Michel’s abs and midriff to grip his own erection and pump it languidly over Michel’s stomach. “Love watchin’ me make you my fuck toy..." Jeremy's fist moved up and down his own fat length beautifully, the tip quick to leak pearly drops of sticky prerelease that beaded around the slit and dripped deliciously over the head. Michel bucked his hips at the sight and called upon every higher power he knew to keep himself from fucking into Jeremy like a desperate hound. He really hated how well the boy looked like this, all red, flushed, and seductive, showing off his tight body like a damn tramp on payroll as he used him for his own pleasure. Michel was a sadist by nature, but that little masochistic side of his he didn’t particularly enjoy indulging in was beginning to surface the longer Jeremy rode him. Jeremy apparently noticed this and went faster (fucking finally), hole clenching and unclenching, attempting to wring Michel for everything he was worth as he eagerly pumped his cock over Michel’s stomach.

“Oh fuck yeah,” Jeremy cursed as he bit his lip, his wry smirk from earlier faltering ever so slightly. “I love roughin’ ya up like this, daddy. You look so fuckin’ hot.” He teased Michel and jerked himself off faster. Precome left his cock in copious amounts now, a telltale sign that Jeremy was almost there. The visual alone made Michel drool.

"Will you..." Michel bit into his cheek when he felt Jeremy’s ass clench as soon as he opened his mouth. Pressure, delicious pressure that was tight and constricting, dragged up and over his cock, trying to milk his girth for everything it was worth, and the Frenchman had to smother another moan. 

"What was that, old man?" Jeremy grinded against him again. "Couldn't hear ya over the sound of my ass driving you nuts...” 

Michel growled up at the boy, annoyance and yearning evident in his voice, resisting the urge to hold Jeremy on his cock and fuck him until he couldn’t sit right. His fingers twitched when the idea came to mind, but he opted not to follow through—better to have Jeremy have his way this time than risk him complaining all night long.

“Hurry up...” He hissed through gritted teeth. “If you do not, I swear to you, boy...”

Jeremy let out an amused puff and stopped stroking himself to grab Michel’s wrists and hold them above his head. Michel blinked up at Jeremy, indignant yet aroused, when the younger man opened his mouth again. He was confident and composed, and looked at Michel with a dominating stare. He was going to tear him a new fucking hole when he came back tomorrow...

“What the fuck are you gonna do, old man? Huh?” Jeremy leaned over him, low enough that their noses almost touched, and squeezed Michel’s wrists. “Look at ya, dick up my ass, damn near ready to spill in me... You ain’t gonna do shit...” He raised his ass again, rear in the air as he teased Michel’s now barely obscured cock by bouncing very lightly on the tip. “But lay there and take what I give ya.” He slammed himself back down again, but didn’t stop—no, there was no time for that now. He went fast, brutally so, and the feel of Jeremy’s insides squeezing and dragging against his dick had the Frenchman actually gripping his pillow for dear life due to how electrifyingly intense the pleasure was.

Jeremy’s brows furrowed then, a self-satisfied smile gracing his youthful face as he fucked himself hard and fast on Michel’s dick. He didn’t bother hiding his moans like Michel did, in fact he goaded Michel on, calling him every nickname and saying every filthy word he knew to drive his dad up the wall and it was working wonders on him.

“Fuck yeah, daddy, ya feel that? Feel how tight this ass is?” He laved at Michel’s chin with his tongue. “I bet you do, you’re almost ready to fuckin’ burst, I can feel it...” He rested his forehead along Michel’s and continued. “C’mon, sugar daddy, c’mon... Let it out for me, lemme feel you come. Gimme that hot milk...” He bit and suckled along Michel’s neck, which seemed to be what broke the poor man. He struggled to form a comprehensive thought in English and began to hiss and growl out strings of expletives and dark, lustful thoughts in his native tongue. Jeremy wasn’t well versed in French, but he knew enough to understand, and moaned at every dirty word he heard.

“ _Baise moi_...” Michel shuddered and met each bounce of Jeremy’s ass with hard and deep upward thrusts of his hips.

Jeremy mewled. “Shit, say it again, pops...”

“ _Baise moi_ ...!” Michel panted and finally let a real, unrestrained moan leave his thin lips. “ _Baise moi, mon cher_...”

Jeremy ran his tongue up and over Michel’s mouth. “You want me to fuck this cock, daddy?” He wedged his tongue past the older man’s lips and hummed at the taste of his spit. “Teach you who it belongs to?”

Michel couldn’t stand it anymore and kissed Jeremy with newfound passion, damn near cramming his own tongue down Jeremy’s throat as he hissed out foreign words of rough encouragement to his rowdy boy.

“ _Baise ce bite_ ...” He pulled away from Jeremy briefly to suck harshly on his bottom lip. “ _C'est le tien, c'est putain de tien_ ...” He bit down hard, hard enough to draw blood and greedily licked the beading drops away. “ _Laisse-moi juste finir, morveux_...”

“Old perv...” Jeremy grunted but smiled nonetheless, and met the other man’s thrusts. He rutted down as Michel bucked up, creating a filthy rhythm that had both men moaning to the high heavens as they began to reach their limit. “I’m gonna shoot all over ya, make a fuckin’ mess of you, old man...” The younger man stared at Michel with half-lidded, lustful eyes. “You’d like that, huh? Wanna bathe in my jizz, sugar daddy?”

“Give me everything you’ve got, boy...” Michel growled, accent thick and heavy. “Paint my stomach white...”

“Dirty fuckin’ perv...” Jeremy grunted as he spasmed against Michel and came hard against his stomach, length shooting ropes of hot come across the older man’s skin as he called his father’s name and covered his midriff in his seed. He let go of Michel’s wrists to ball his hands into the sheets and slide his still leaking cock against the other’s stomach, quiet gasp after strained groan leaving him as he rode out his orgasm while Michel emptied load after load into Jeremy until he was completely spent. The boy pulled him into a sloppy kiss then, an embrace Michel willingly accepted as he rocked into his son, enjoying the pinpricks of overstimulation that came with the forbidden pleasure of their union.

This was their life more or less—a debauched casual romance between offspring and begetter that neither man weren’t too perturbed by. In fact they found it rather attractive. It was sick and twisted, but they didn’t care. Michel was absent enough during Jeremy’s childhood that they didn’t feel familial shame. They justified it at first by claiming it was because of the lack of available women, but after the first five or so fuck sessions they couldn’t lie to themselves anymore. Well, mostly anyway. They really wish there weren’t so little these days, but they couldn't deny their attraction to each other and nothing beat the thrill that came from engaging in their taboo.

Both men momentarily lost themselves in one another, their embrace messy, wet, and absolutely filthy like themselves, until in their mess, the sound of an alarm rang. Michel pulled apart from Jeremy when he heard the noise and turned his attention towards an electric clock sitting atop a nightstand that chimed loudly as it battered the ears of both men with its harsh call. Michel slipped his now flaccid cock out of Jeremy and pushed him off before hitting the button on the clock, the alarm an ear piercing reminder that it was time for “work,” and that he couldn’t afford Jeremy any more of his time. Jeremy frowned at being so rudely shoved off, but said nothing, seemingly satisfied that he got what he wanted out of his uptight, usually sadistic father. It wasn’t all the time he was able to break Michel like he did, but it was worth it, and he was totally gonna make fun of him for it.

Michel apparently read his mind and slapped Jeremy’s cheek.

“Ouch!” The younger man rubbed his face and glared daggers at his father. “What the fuck, old man!?”

“Shut up and get out of my bed.” Michel barked out as he swung his long legs over the mattress and ran a hand through his salt and pepper locks. “You had your fun, now leave.”

"Ya got some gall, ya know that? This is my apartment, you know!" Jeremy flipped on his side. "I should be kickin' your pretty pompous ass out for hogging up my space, wasting **my** time! And my air!"

Michel rolled his eyes as he snatched a cigarette tin and lighter from under the nightstand. While it was true Jeremy owned the apartment and that Michel didn't live here, the boy certainly wasn't paying for it—or at least fronting most of the cost. Michel paid for the majority of the rent as a way of supporting Jeremy while he attended college. He didn't have to, but the Frenchman thought it was a good start to making up for his absence in his son’s childhood by helping him as a young adult. Michel meanwhile lived elsewhere in the city in a more upscale neighborhood, far away but close enough to Jeremy's home that he could keep an eye on him without getting tracked by any enemies. His visits were often welfare checks, but Jeremy liked to refer to them as booty calls.

"Right..." Michel placed the tab between his lips and ignited it. "In spite of the thousands of dollars I put into **your** apartment every month, paying for **your** amenities.” He inhaled. “Yes, this is truly your home.”

Jeremy grumbled something indistinct to himself before pulling the satin sheets off of his body.

“Whatever, I don’t need this from you tonight. You ain't ruinin’ my good mood,'' Jeremy leered smugly at his father. “I got a date tonight.”

“Oh? How rare.” Michel stood. “I would ask for his name, but I am sure he is either fake or you paid for him.” He walked around the bed and passed an irate Jeremy who was quick to correct him.

“I didn’t say it was a guy! And, uh... Yeah I paid, but it ain’t like she’s a hooker or nothin’... More like a live-in girlfriend,” He trailed off for a second. “But it’s a girl, smartass. A real girl with workin’ bits and everything that your buddy hooked up for me. Ya know, the Doc? Yeah, she’s comin’ here tonight, so unless you wanna stay and watch me plow her or somethin’ you’re better off leaving. Don’t want you cramping my style and shit, ya feel?”

Michel narrowed his eyes at his words. Oh yes, the doctor. How could he not forget about the man’s pet trade? He did enough jobs for him to know what happened in that clinic of his. From the handful of times he’s visited his underground lair to conduct business, he has witnessed what Ludwig and those strange assistants of his did to those women. Michel had been in war, he’s seen the horrors of mankind in its rawest form in his younger days, and the bowels of that steel trap of a basement almost always reminded him of his time in the military. Blood here, teeth there, organs this way and that way, oftentimes he would see that doppelganger and strange youth either soaked in viscera or wheeling out body parts. They treated their jobs with such casual mundanity and cold sadism that he was often left in slight awe at the sight, but he knew better than to judge. He’s killed, he’s tortured, and he’s brutalized both men and women for others pleasure as well as his own in the past, so he had no room to talk. Besides, Ludwig was his best employer, and the pay he got from him was more than enough for Michel to keep his mouth shut.

Michel took a long drag from his cigarette and exhaled the smoke from his nose. Jeremy went through with it and finally bought one of those whores, did he? He supposed it was fine so long as he kept the bitch under lock and key, but he remembered Ludwig mentioning that the girls were tamed enough that they never tried to run for help. They were too broken to fight and too horny to leave, which made them ideal pets for neglectful idiots like Jeremy to keep. The boy was his son though, and as his son he had a sadistic streak, so Michel was at least confident that if this girl did anything against her best health Jeremy will take good care of her, so to speak.

“This whore of yours...” Michel grabbed a towel hanging from behind the door of the guest room. “Where will she be staying?”

“I was gonna keep her ass in my room. Got a cute little bed for her and everything.” Jeremy explained. “She’s gonna be stayin’ in there till she gets used to it and stuff, then if she’s good I’ll let her roam around.”

Michel raised a brow. That explains the oversized dog bed he saw when he passed by his room earlier. He remained silent though, and walked out of the guest room to take a shower. He didn’t care what he did with her so long as she didn’t cause any trouble.

“I’ll be in the shower.” Michel replied. “Keep an eye on her when she’s here.”

“Yeah, I know. Trust me, I’ll make sure she won’t try nothin’.” He waved him off. “And hurry up, will ya? Doc’s gonna be here in an hour, and I don’t wanna be caught with my pants around my ankles!” Jeremy called out to Michel as he got off the bed before glaring at him from the doorway. “And don’t use up all the hot water either! I’m not freezin’ my ass off in there again—HEY!”

Michel threw an ashtray at Jeremy once he was inside the bathroom.

“You may bitch and moan about what I do around here once you start paying for everything, boy...” Michel sneered.

* * *

The drive to the city was long but bearable. Traffic was light and the roads seemed to be working in the doctor’s favor. Toll booths were cheap and the workers operating them hardly noticed the pretty girl sitting next to him in the passenger’s seat, only commenting on her beauty and telling the doctor how lucky he was to have her before letting him go on his way. The doctor would laugh at this and continue driving as he rolled his windows back up and talked to the girl, one hand on the wheel and the other resting on the center console as he made “conversation” with her. The girl would remain silent most of the time though as she only spoke when it was applicable for her to do so. She could have screamed for help when the toll workers stopped them, could have signaled for passing drivers to call the police, or maybe even steal one of the doctor’s many burner phones, but she didn't as she knew better than to do something so brazen. Many months ago she probably would have attempted an escape, but that was then and this is now. She was trained, tamed, and collared, and as a trained, tamed, and collared bitch she knew better than to go against her master and her new future master’s wishes.

“Did I mention how lovely that dress looks on you, #12?”

#12 blinked, brushed a lock of hair away from her face, and looked down at what she wore. Humboldt had fitted her in a little white camisole dress for her sale and the dress was very revealing. The neckline showed an ample, almost absurd amount of cleavage while the dress itself only came up to her upper thigh. It made bending over and walking an embarrassing challenge as she didn’t wear a bra or any underwear. During her old life she couldn’t imagine wearing something so scandalous, but now she was used to looking like a whore.

“No, but thank you, doctor...” She replied.

“Really, it suits you quite well,” He looked at her briefly to stare at her chest and take in how her nipples poked through the fabric before looking back at the road. “You're practically spilling out of it..." His voice took on a deeper tone as he moved his hand from the center console to the front of her dress. He pulled down on the collar just enough to expose her nipples, the pert nubs hard and erect as they peeked over #12's neckline provocatively, and pinched one between his large fingers to play with it. He pulled on her teat roughly and hummed at the younger woman's reactions while #12 grimaced to herself. She tried to ignore her body’s response to his touches by looking out the window and thinking about happier things, like birds, sunshine, and her friend from the clinic. That girl helped her through her first few months there and treated her like an equal unlike Humboldt and his assistants.

They shared the same cell and she helped #12 when she was depressed and fighting for her life by holding and comforting her. That girl never revealed her name as she could be punished for it, but #12 and all the other captives knew her as #38. #38 was a placid if not melancholy soul who knew how to keep #12 calm and complacent by telling her stories about her old life, holding her while #12 slept, and pleasuring her after #12’s therapy sessions. The night before, #38 told her to think of pleasant thoughts and memories to help her cope with being sold, and it had helped if not a little until Humboldt inevitably showed up to get her ready. That was when the reality of her situation actually started to set in.

“What a lewd little body...” Humboldt had managed to take #12 away from her thoughts by taking out her left breast from her blouse and slapping it roughly with his hand. #12 flinched and squeezed her naked legs together. “Such a tease, showing off such pretty things to those men. You girls have no shame, do you? Just mindless whores who want something big and thick in your little cunts.” He licked his lips and let his hand move down #12’s body, fingers dancing over satin covered skin until they came to rest on her thigh. He pinched the skin there and lifted her dress to expose herself to him. #12 kept her legs closed as she was too anxious to part them until the doctor barked out an order.

“ _Ausbreitung_.”

#12 breathed through her nose and shut her eyes as she spread her legs, showing to him her flushed sex and the bit of slick that leaked from her core. Humboldt smiled and slapped her there as well, rousing a hitched gasp from #12 that he chuckled at.

“ _Schlampe_...” He admonished gently. “You know better than to hide this from me.” He slapped her again in warning before dipping a finger inside her. He was met with no resistance, only the wet glide of forced arousal that Humboldt cooed fondly at before pumping his digit in and out of her at a languid pace. “What a naughty bitch, already so wet."

#12 felt her body tremble almost immediately. There was no rhyme nor reason to him molesting her—he did this to her and so many other girls just because he could. The power he held over them was intoxicating to him, and to reinforce that power, and to truly make it apparent that things like #12 were meant to be violated, he took them however he wanted, whenever he wanted. It was always best to just give in to the disgusting pleasure he gave her, but it still managed to damage whatever pride she had left whenever he got this way.

“You’re not even fighting it...” He turned at a busy intersection as he continued touching her. “So filthy, I trained you very well.”

#12 tried with all her might not to grind into his hand, but she was fighting a losing battle. Once she was turned on, it was hard to get herself to stop. If she weren’t so broken she would’ve cried at just how little control she had over her own body, but she didn’t, and merely rocked slowly and stiffly into Humboldt’s hand as she let out little pants and whimpers.

“Doctor...” She shook a little. “P-Please, I don’t...” She wanted to say she didn’t want this, that she didn’t want to be used right now, but the words caught in her throat as fear struck her heart. To resist the doctor was to resist his will, and to resist his will was to ask for punishment. She didn’t want to get hurt again, so she decided to endure it until she arrived at her new owner’s home. Hopefully the man she’ll stay with was nice, but she doubted it. Any man who buys a pet will treat it as such, and she was no exception. 

Humboldt suddenly stopped but didn’t pull out. He instead stuck another finger inside of her and held it there, his smile deepening as he turned another corner.

“Oh, mäus... You and that big mouth of yours,” Humboldt tittered. “I was fine with helping, but I see you prefer to do it on your own.” He curled his digits upwards which made #12 jolt. “Finish yourself, and I suggest you hurry, too, for we are almost there. If you take too long, do not think I won’t give you one last lesson in manners for making us late.”

#12 felt her heart drop and cursed at herself for even saying anything. She was lucky she only got away with a warning and nothing too extreme, but she hated the inherent sense of danger that came with voicing her feelings. #12 sighed sorrowfully and silently grabbed for the older man’s wrist for support so she could grind down on his fingers. She thankfully knew which spot to aim for and fucked herself against that spot quickly and with no shame. She was close as it never took much to make her come, but it was still humiliating.

“Just another minute...” He warned. “And do not fake it either. If you do, I might have to give that boy a discount for selling him damaged goods~”

#12 wouldn’t dare do something so stupid like fake her own release and continued moving herself against Humboldt’s hand. She held onto the sleeve of his dress shirt for dear life, slowly climbing that disgraceful, humiliating peak of ecstasy until she finally came. Her pussy clenched tight around his fingers as the young pet kept her eyes shut to save herself the embarrassment of watching herself let go and let the doctor curl and wriggle his fingers inside her just a little to help her ride it out.

“Good girl, such a good girl,” He praised her as he parked his car next to a sidewalk and grinned. “You finished just in time, too. We are here.”

#12 stiffened and opened her eyes to survey her surroundings. They were deep in the middle of the city, surrounded by towering buildings and structures that no doubt housed her new owner, and #12 didn’t know whether to feel relieved or anxious. She was relieved that she would finally be away from Humboldt, but felt anxious due to not knowing what was in store for her. #12 wasn't one to ruminate on things excessively however, and opted to accept whatever was in store for her in spite of her concerns.

Humboldt finally wedged his fingers out of her cunt and held them to her lips. #12 knew what he wanted her to do and obediently took his fingers into her mouth to lick them clean. She ran her tongue up and over his skin, sucking off her own juices from his digits until she could hardly taste herself anymore on him anymore and spat them back out once she was done. Humboldt praised her once more then and petted her short hair.

“Good bitch,” He fixed her dress for her soon after and pulled it further up her chest so that she was covered again. “Now let us go, he is very excited to meet you.” He unlocked the car’s doors and pushed through his own to leave while #12 fidgeted with her hair in a feeble attempt to look more decent before leaving the car as well. She steeled her nerves and instinctively came to Humboldt’s side to grasp his arm and let him guide her to the tall, no doubt expensive apartment building that was before them as #12 tried to ignore the passing men who stared and whistled suggestively at her. Now would probably be a good time to scream, to announce to everyone in the area that she was not safe, that she was not just a common whore, but an innocent girl being sold like cattle to an unknown buyer, but alas she said nothing once again. The arm she held onto was hard, and thick, and powerful enough to knock her out in one swing if she were to do anything against her better judgement. Humboldt doesn't fib when he says that he isn't against selling damaged goods, and she wanted to enter her new owner’s apartment without a black eye, broken nose, or worse. 

Her owner apparently lived somewhere in the upper levels, so they took an elevator to get there. It was unfortunately full and more men stared and made suggestive comments either under their breath or to each other when they saw #12, which did little to relax the poor girl. She instead tuned them out and focused on little, mundane things like her fingers and the wrinkles of the doctor’s shirt to distract herself. She thankfully didn’t have to endure it for much longer as it didn’t take long for them to reach their destination. In an attempt to escape the many eyes ogling her backside however, #12 clung onto Humboldt for protection and stayed attached to him once they left the elevator. Humboldt smirked at this as he was painfully aware at the distress he was putting #12 through and allowed her to hold him, but decided not to say anything. That was completely fine for #12 though as she didn’t want to be debased any further by him right now.

They crossed a hall and arrived at the first door they saw. Humboldt took his arm from #12 then to knock on the steel frame, and within a few moments, the knob turned and the door swung open. They were greeted by a tall youth a good few years older than #12 who grinned from ear to ear when he saw Humboldt and the girl at his hip. He was long and lanky, but very fit, a tall yet lean college student who wore a tight wifebeater that outlined the sinewy muscle on his chest and stomach and baggy sweatpants that hung dangerously off his waist due to how large they were on his figure. His physique reminded #12 of a track runner.

“Good evening, my boy!” Humboldt took the younger man’s hand and gave it a hearty shake. “How are you on this day, dear Jeremy? Well, I hope?”

“Great now that you’re here, Doc,” The youth who was Jeremy patted the doctor’s shoulder and looked at his new pet. “You and that piece of ass right there. I can tell just from standin’ here she’s fuckin’ perfect.” Jeremy beamed at #12 who quickly averted her gaze.

“Only the best for you, mein freund,” Humboldt simpered with pride. “I am eager to show her off to you, so let’s get inside, ja?”

“Yeah, yeah, get in here, make yourself at home.” Jeremy stepped to the side to let Humboldt and #12 into his home. #12 followed closely behind the German quickly and took in the sights around her. The inside of Jeremy’s apartment was impressive to say the least. It seemed to cost hundreds if not thousands of dollars to rent out. There was a spacious living room with suede-pressed couches, a large kitchen with granite countertops, a spiral staircase that led to a second floor, and decorated walls with hanging paintings and murals. Either Jeremy was the son of a very affluent businessman or he lived off a very generous inheritance, because there was no way at his young age did he actually make enough to afford such an expensive apartment.

Jeremy had ventured into the kitchen to open the fridge and fetch a beer from inside while Humboldt took a seat on one of the couches. #12 took her place by his side near the armrest and just stood there with her arms behind her back as she didn’t have permission to sit down yet.

“Yo, you wanna drink, Doc?” Jeremy called out. “Beer, some water?”

“I’m quite fine, thank you,” Humboldt replied. “Though I am curious, Jeremy, is your father here by any chance?”

“Oh that asshole?” He slammed the fridge shut and strutted to where the doctor was. “He dipped outta here awhile ago. Got another job whacking off some mob boss or some shit.”

#12 furrowed her brows at Jeremy’s words. She decided from that point on that she didn't want to know where Jeremy’s father got the money that allowed his son to live like this. 

“Is that so? What a shame.” Humboldt faked a pout. “I was hoping he would join us, but it is alright,” The doctor slipped a hand up #12’s dress and squeezed her rear, which made the girl lurch. “Your pet can hardly wait to meet you, my boy. Won’t you indulge her?”

#12 felt her heart race and her legs quiver. Humboldt fondled and played with her ass while Jeremy came next to her and grabbed himself through his sweatpants. He could hardly hold back his excitement as he shamelessly took in #12’s buxom figure and long legs, obviously very, very pleased with what Humboldt procured for him.

“Oh man, she’s freakin’ beautiful, Doc!” Jeremy took a sip of his drink and leered lasciviously at #12. “Lookit the tits on her, like a damn cow.” He reached for the hem of her dress and pulled it above her stomach to look at her cunt and sniggered like a kid with a new toy when he saw her. She was hairless and pink much like the rest of her body, and Jeremy seemed to enjoy that quite a lot. #12 had to close her eyes again and ignore the warmth spreading on her cheeks. She thought about birds, sunshine, and #38 again, anything to take her mind away from being examined like a piece of meat by these awful men.

“And she gotta bald pussy? Freakin’ spoiling my ass here, man!” He ran his hand over her mound and felt how wet her slit was. “You already rarin’ to go, doll? I ain’t even touch ya yet.”

“I may have played with her on the way here, but it still takes so much to pleasure these girls.” Humboldt grinned as he stood up from the couch to peel away the straps of #12’s blouse from her shoulders. “Let us get you more comfortable, yes, maus?”

#12 felt the dress slide off of her body and collapse on the floor in a pile. She was now naked and at the mercy of both men, and the feeling of shame that washed over her made #12 as stiff as a board. Jeremy sneered at the upturned expression on her face and grabbed her chin with his hand to make her look at him.

“Don’t you give me those puppy dog eyes,” He swiped over her bottom lip with his thumb and poked her right breast with the tip of his beer bottle. “I dunno how the Doc handled your ass at home, but here you ain’t gonna be wearin’ shit when I’m around. Not when you look this good.” He took another swig of his drink and let go of her chin to pinch her nipple and twist it. #12 yelped and turned her head away from him. “Think I’ll put ya in some pumps and have you strut around in here showing off that pretty cunt, though. That’s the most I’ll let you wear. Make a cute little maid outta ya and fuck you silly for a job well done.” He pulled on her teat hard which earned a pained noise from #12 that made Jeremy grin like a mad man. He laughed loudly while Humboldt did the same, no doubt enjoying the visual of #12 bent over and getting savagely plowed by Jeremy as she tried to do some silly little chore. #12 for the first time in a while had to fight back tears—tears of defeat and anguish that she hadn’t let fall from her eyes since she first met Humboldt. These men were stomping out whatever pride she had, filling her with shame and degrading her with unabashed cruelty. The birds were gone, the sunshine had faded, and the sound of #38’s voice had disappeared. She was a thing, a thing to be thrown out and replaced if she didn’t follow directions, and she sorrowfully had to come to grips with that fact.

Humboldt smoothed his hand over #12’s stomach who pretended that the sensual touch was a figment of her imagination. He could tell that she was upset by Jeremy’s words, but instead of comforting her, he teased her for it like he was always one to do. He loved breaking her—loved building her up, tearing her down, and stomping on the few bits of dignity she had left, and he never got tired of doing it.

“Aww, I think you hurt the poor thing’s feelings, dear boy.” Humboldt cooed apathetically. “Look, she is shaking like she’s about to cry. Do you despise the thought of leaving me this much, fraulein? Do you? I should be flattered~” 

Jeremy lacked empathy as well apparently and was no better than the doctor in his teasing. “Aw, you gonna cry, baby? You gonna cry for me?” He got close to her face and left a lingering kiss on her cheek. “You want me to cheer you up, baby girl? Huh? I don’t like makin’ chicks feel unwelcomed, especially needy bitches like you, so I gotta do somethin’ for ya.”

#12 sniffled loudly, but refused to let the tears fall. She had to maintain her composure, goddammit. Just a little longer. At least for this one night.

“Oh, I think I got an idea.” Jeremy looked to the doctor and asked, “I still gotta inspect her, Doc, make sure everything’s up to snuff. Mind bendin' her over for me?”

“Of course, kamerad! What kind of man would I be if I didn’t let you examine her thoroughly?” Humboldt came behind #12 and commanded her to spin around. She did so, albeit slowly, and was now face to face with the older man’s broad chest.

He barked out another order, this time in German.

“ _Bücken_.”

#12 hesitated for a moment, and that fraction of a second of hesitation was met with a soft yet firm slap to the face by Humboldt who glared at the girl for her disobedience.

“ **_Bücken_ **.” He said more sternly.

#12 whimpered as she leaned against Humboldt and stuck her ass out for Jeremy. It was only a slight jut of her rear though, and Humboldt had to tug at her locks to make her bend over more.

“ _Beeile dich_ , _schlampe_ , don’t get lazy on me,” He pulled on her hair and frowned. “You know how to bend over, so **bend over**.”

#12 held onto Humboldt for support and bent over completely, back and legs at a perfect 90 degree angle as she buried her red, grief stricken face into Humboldt’s shirt. Jeremy whistled at the sight of her ass and her glistening cunt before getting down on his knees to look at her privates up close. He set his beer on the floor to spread her slick lips apart with his thumbs and gaze longingly at the rosy pink tint of #12’s entrance.

“So freakin’ pretty,” He watched her juices leak slowly and steadily out of her hole and slapped his fingers along her taint. “This’ll definitely make you like me,” Jeremy opened his mouth and closed it around the entirety of #12’s cunt, his lips sucking and teasing more of the hot fluid in her sex to leak out and run down the young man’s tongue. He greedily swallowed it all down and hummed at how sweet she tasted while #12 jumped at the feeling and resisted the urge to rock against Jeremy’s mouth. He grabbed her hips then and pulled her backwards to force her pussy deeper into his mouth and held her there to mouth and suckle around her. He ate her out as if he were sucking the juice out of a peach and moaned loudly during it all. #12 mewled pathetically into Humboldt’s stomach and moved in time with each suckle of Jeremy’s lips, unable to resist her body’s altered biology much longer, which made the tears from earlier rise back up again. The pleasure was so fucking disgusting, so raw and passionless, and she nearly came for the second time today until Jeremy moved his head away from her cunt to give himself a break. She squirmed against Humboldt soon after and whined loudly, her noises earning her a little kiss on her labia by Jeremy who licked his lips clean of her mess.

“Alright,” He panted lightly as he wiped his mouth. “I think she passed inspection with flyin’ colors.”

Humboldt petted #12’s head. “Is that right? She is up to your specifications?”

“Definitely. Tastes super fuckin’ sweet.” Jeremy grabbed his beer and swirled it around in his hand until another fiendish idea came to mind. He nudged the rim of his bottle against her swollen lips playfully before saying, “But I gave you some good head here, babe, all ‘cuz I wanted to make you feel better. You could at least say thank you.”

#12 shook in place as she was too afraid to say anything until she felt the doctor grab her hair again. He wrapped her short locks tightly around his fist and pulled her head back to force her to look at him. The pain in her scalp was sharp, meaning that Humboldt was at a point that if she didn’t do what he said, he was going to hurt her. **Bad**.

“#12...” He cocked his head to the side and stared her dead in the eye. “Aren’t you going to say thank you to your new master?”

#12 let out a few shaking breaths and nodded once.

“T-Thank you...” She choked out. “Thank you, thank you...”

“Thank you, what?” He prodded the bottle none too gently against her opening. “I own you now, so what the fuck you gonna call me?”

“Thank you, master...!” She cried. “Thank you for buying me, thank you for bringing me into your home!”

Jeremy chuckled and swatted her ass. “Yeah, that’s right, bitch, I’m your owner now,” He spanked her again and continued to push the bottle into her. “But, eh, I dunno if I’m satisfied yet. That thank you didn't sound too sincere.”

#12's eyes widened when she felt cold glass push into her wet heat and shook her head profusely. The neck was long and rigid and reached deep into her, and as the bottle tilted and came at a slight angle to better penetrate her the alcohol began to pour its way inside of her. #12 shrieked at the feeling and begged for Jeremy to stop as the fizzy liquid chilled and burned at her insides, but he just kept going, uncaring of how she felt and enjoying the way her cunt sucked his drink in so good.

“Oh fuck, you should see this, Doc...” He wiggled the bottle to force as much alcohol up #12’s cunt as he could. “She’s suckin’ it in like it’s a real cock.”

"N-No, please, it’s too much...!" #12 whined and silently pleaded to Humboldt for help to get Jeremy to stop, but he merely laughed at her debased state.

"You are a big girl, #12. You can take this one little thing, can’t you?" He mocked her by pulling her hair again. "Let him have you, mein schatz. You’re making him so happy with that lovely hole of yours, so open up to him like a good pet, ja?”

“B-But...!” #12 shuddered uncontrollably and bit into the doctor’s shirt to suppress her whines. Jeremy didn’t stop and only moaned dirty, degrading things to #12 as he continued wedging the bottle as far as it could go inside of her. He managed to get about half of it in without doing too much damage, but it still hurt. The bottle’s neck was deep enough to just barely scrape her cervix while the flared base stretched her out uncomfortably so. The alcohol itself had filled her vagina to the brim with liquid and she was sure if her muscles weren’t so tense and taut from stress and fear the beer would be pouring out of her barely sealed sex in rivulets.

“Better not drop it! That's high quality stuff right there!” He teased her and played with the base a little to make sure it didn’t come out before standing up. “That old bastard is really missing out. You know he gave me shit for buyin’ her? Acting like she’s gonna cause trouble, but look at her.”

“Your father has always been so paranoid. I feel like he doubts my work, but he just hasn’t seen how capable these girls are.” He lifted #12’s head, an act that had the girl reaching for the doctor’s wrist to keep him from ripping the hair out of her scalp. “What a mess she is, and so ready for more, too. Does he truly believe a whore like this will do anything to him or his beloved son?”

#12 whimpered, a pathetic keen of pain and frustration that she didn't bother hiding anymore.

“What a fuckin’ slut, she’s just as good as the little piece you brought before. What was her name again? Felicity or somethin’?”

“Feli **cia** ,” Humboldt corrected. “And I would hope so. Felicia is in a league of her own, so I’m at least happy #12 here is living up to such standards.”

#12 frowned when she heard Humboldt mention that name. Felicia was what the doctor and his other assistant Josef called her, but she and all of the other girls knew her as Miss Pauling. She was the little doll-eyed witch who was responsible for luring most of the girls into Humboldt’s clinic. Some girls feared her, some hated her, but few outside of the really strange girls actually liked her. She had little empathy for the women she helps capture and treated her job as if it were common office work. #12 had at first thought she was just another girl who got wrapped up in Humboldt’s experiments like the rest of them, but as she came to know Pauling during her time at the clinic, #12 began to realize Pauling’s origins were of a far more sinister nature compared to the rest of them. Sure she looked like them, sounded like them, and walked like them, but she simply wasn’t them. She was a separate entity independent from them all, a girl of a calculative mind who held an air of dispassionate authority over the others despite her status as the pet of Humboldt. No girl dared to bring that point up to Pauling however as anyone who did would be promptly “relocated” by the doctor if they did. No one knew where exactly the more brazen girls would be “relocated” to, but #12 always thought it best to simply not think about it. 

"Fuck..." Jeremy palmed himself through his sweatpants. "I was fine with waitin’ later to do her, but I don't think I can anymore." He then looked down at the doctor’s crotch and bit his lip when he saw the very prominent erection straining against Humboldt’s slacks. “And I don’t think you can either, Doc.” Jeremy snickered and reached over #12 to grab Humboldt through his pants. The older man jolted a tad at the sudden touch but didn’t seem to mind as he was very clearly amused by it.

“Are you insinuating something, boy?” The doctor asked.

“That you wanna stick ya dick in ‘er, duh.” Jeremy snickered. “C’mon, man, how ‘bout it? One more farewell fuck till you pawn her off to me?" He was already pulling himself out over the waistband of his sweats. "Besides, been a minute since I saw what you got packin’. Whip it out, Doc, let's give this slut the ride of her life."

The German gave it a thought before shrugging a little.

"Alright, I suppose I have the time. I was fine with playing with her just a little more, but..." Humboldt reached for his fly and uncinched his belt with one hand, a sight that made #12's heart drop. “When she looks this lovely, it’s hard to contain myself~” He pulled himself out through the hole of his underwear and slowly pumped his cock to full mast. #12 gulped nervously and already felt her jaw start to ache. Humboldt was huge. He was long, thick, and heavy, which made blowing him a chore and deepthroating him a death sentence. She almost always passed out when he made her hold him in her mouth, and she could only pray that he wasn’t too rough on her tonight.

#12 felt what was most definitely Jeremy’s cock come to rest against the cleft of her ass. She cringed at the feeling and desperately tried to move away from it, but stopped when Jeremy grabbed her hips again. He felt massive, too, no doubt the same size as Humboldt if not a little longer. She was going to be sore for days to come after tonight—she could already feel the phantom pain beginning to set in her throat and ass.

“Oh fuck yeah, Doc...” Jeremy, careful of the bottle in #12’s cunt, spread #12’s ass apart and spat on her hole. He watched his spit bubble and seep into that cute pink hole and wasted no time guiding the head of his cock to her wrinkled entrance. He prodded her ass roughly and spat on his own cock to make the breach just a little bit easy. “Forgot how fuckin’ big that piece ‘o meat is. Damn, baby girl, you’re lucky as fuck tonight. Got two huge cocks that wanna rock your world.”

“I spoil you so much, don’t I, #12?” Humboldt slapped his huge length across her face and moved her head against it. “You get to have two all to yourself to pleasure these dirty holes of yours. I feel as though another thank you is in order.”

“She can thank us by backin’ that ass up,” Jeremy said as he pressed the tip of his cock into her hole and grunted at the feeling. #12 felt her ass burn at the sudden stretch and groaned when Jeremy spanked her again. “C’mon, doll, open up for me. Open up for daddy.” He hissed through his teeth and continued pushing into her, slipping his huge length bit by bit into her ass and stretching her out to her limits. #12 squealed and begged for Jeremy to slow down, the combined pain of his cock and the bottle becoming too much for her to handle. Humboldt quickly shut her up by letting go of her hair and prying her mouth open with his thumbs to hold it nice and wide for him before positioning cock over her spit laced lips. He shoved his member inside with one strong thrust and watched her choke and gag around him immediately after. Her stomach heaved as her throat contracted around the thickness in her mouth violently. It kept most if not all of her mental fortitude mixed with pure luck to keep herself from hurling around her former master’s cock.

“Tut, tut, none of that,” He fucked her throat nice and slow, merely enjoying the pull and drag that came with fucking her face and huffed through his nose. “A good pet knows when to be quiet.”

“Aww, I kinda like hearin’ her beg,” Jeremy manhandled #12 by twisting her body in the air to better fuck her. He kept her right leg straight and held it against his hard chest and left the other standing shakily on the marble floor, the position forcing #12 to hold on tightly to Humboldt and inadvertently display the provocative way the beer bottle stuck out from her cunt. It was now extremely hard to keep the bottle from slipping out and spilling on the floor and made #12 keep her muscles ridiculously tight to prevent an accident from happening.

“But I like hearin’ em gag, too.” The younger man slammed himself deep into #12 and moaned at the feeling. The force of his thrust pushed Humboldt’s cock somehow deeper into #12’s throat and shoved her nose into the neatly trimmed hairs of the doctor’s crotch. The bottle jostled a little out of place, and the combined feeling of her senses being battered at all angles made #12’s head spin. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t speak, she couldn’t move, and she damn well couldn't think worth a damn either. Her muscles twitched while the scent of musk that burned her nostrils made hot arousal flow from her sex and coat the bottle inside of her. It was all too much—too much pain, too much pleasure, too much everything, and #12 finally let the tears of defeat fall as she was used and abused by the two men that towered over her.

Jeremy and Humboldt were unrelenting in their assault and fucked #12 at both ends savagely. One would pull out as the other slammed in, creating a brutal rhythm of bucks and thrusts that had #12 clawing at the doctor’s slacks for mercy. He would feel her nails dig into him through his pants and would go faster, her pain fueling his arousal to worrying degrees and causing the older man to ram into her mouth with such savagery #12 could feel the thumbs at the corner of her mouth tear and cut into the inner flesh of her cheeks. #12 gurgled as that was the only noise she could make and let her eyes slowly roll into her head. She was being forced into another orgasm, another debilitating, vile orgasm that had drool spilling over her swollen lips and pussy slowly pushing the bottle out of her body. Pain and pleasure meshed into some strange, otherworldly sensation that had her floating on air and dangling over Hell. This was it for her, she thought—she knew this feeling all too well. She was going to break. They were gonna snap her like a twig, and when she felt her body convulse and her vision flash white, #12 sputtered around Humboldt’s length and went completely limp as her climax completely overwhelmed her. Her arms fell from the doctor’s hips and dangled lifelessly from her jostled form while her pussy twitched sporadically, the only two things supporting her unconscious body being the cocks fucking the literal life out of her and her dangling left leg.

“Shit,” Jeremy, out of breath, leaned over and examined #12. “Fuck, man, I think she passed out on us. Look, she ain’t even struggling anymore.” He grabbed the back of her head and pushed her deeper into Humboldt’s crotch. She showed no sign of resisting and only let out an exhausted grunt.

“How surprising, little one.” Humboldt panted and shook his head in mock disappointment. “I thought I taught you much better than that, falling asleep when you’re a guest at someone’s home. You should definitely give her a good pop when she wakes back up~”

“Oh yeah, I’m gonna tear this ass up. She ain’t gonna be walkin’ for awhile after I’m done with her.” Jeremy chuckled and gave her thigh a teasing slap.

#12 was still aware of the pounding in her ass and mouth and felt her sex spasm and twitch uselessly around the shaking bottle more. Each impassioned thrust forced the bottle out of her bit by bit, inch by steady inch, until it inevitably fell out of #12’s quivering sex in a large splatter. Alcohol poured from her cunt and gushed from her entrance soon after, messing the floor beneath her as her tired, overworked muscles relaxed and allowed all of Jeremy’s beer to spill out and ride down her thigh and leg.

“Aw fuck, lookit that, she even pissed herself!” Jeremy guffawed and stared at the downpour of beer that squirted from her cunt. “C’mon baby girl, ya really couldn’t hold it in for that long? Couldn’t even wait till we were done with ya? Doc, I thought you said she was housebroken!”

“Filthy thing is so nervous she couldn’t hold it anymore!” The doctor went faster and closed his eyes. “She’s going to have to clean that up when she comes to.”

Aroused at the indecent display, Jeremy grabbed #12's other leg and wrapped it around his waist along with the one on his chest, uncaring of the beer that trickled from her cunt and soaked his pants and continued pounding her.

“I know that look, Doc. You already gonna come?” Jeremy’s thrusts faltered a little. “Old man, I thought you had more in ya!”

“I could say the same thing to you, dear Jeremy,” Humboldt took his hand from #12’s mouth and grabbed Jeremy’s chin to pull his face over to him. “I can see the stutter of your hips. The first woman you’ve had in years, and you spill so quickly in her? Your size belies your stamina, my boy.” He dragged his tongue over Jeremy’s lips which the younger man was quick to bite at.

“Nah, I’m callin’ it, you’ll come first,” He teased Humboldt’s tongue with his own. “No wonder she’s fainting and shit, bitch finally got a stud like me to satisfy her. You probably can’t keep up with her for two seconds.”

“Such a big mouth...” Humboldt sneered and got close to Jeremy’s face. “I have half a mind to replace her with you to keep it shut.”

“Then shut me up, Doc... I’m right here.”

Humboldt smashed his lips to Jeremy’s and sucked eagerly on his tongue. Jeremy growled into the kiss and was quick to fight the older man for dominance as they both neared their limit. Teeth clashed against teeth and tongues circled and entwined, their thrusts out of rhythm and sporadic as they finally came and shot their load deep into either of #12’s holes. Jeremy was the first to let go and crumpled at the feeling, allowing Humboldt to take control and bite into Jeremy’s lip and aggravate the wound Michel left on it earlier. Jeremy moaned low and deep at Humboldt’s roughness and completely gave into him and the pleasure coursing through his loins.

“That’s right, fill her up, boy, claim her like the whore she is,” He teased and coaxed more noises out of the boy whose thrusts slowed to a roll of his hips. “She feels so good, doesn’t she? She sucks you in so well, especially such a huge thing like that.” Humboldt purred against Jeremy’s lips who struggled to keep up with the older man. 

"Oh shit...!" Jeremy filled #12’s hole to the brim with come as his movements steadily came to a gradual halt. "Aw hell, Doc, she's got a hole worth dyin' for! I bet her throat feels just like a pussy, don’t it?”

"Excellent, simply excellent... I made a beautiful little dog for you, dear boy.” Humboldt breathed and kissed him again. “It’s as if every hole in her body begs to be bred and owned...”

They kissed and licked at each other for a few moments longer before stilling and finally pulling away to look down at #12 who remained as quiet and limp as she did minutes prior. Jeremy cursed as he unhooked #12’s legs from his waist and slowly pulled out of her, watching his seed dribble out of her raw, gaping and very red hole and mix with the beer on the floor. Humboldt slipped his own wet and nearly flaccid cock out of #12’s mouth and heard the poor girl’s throat gurgle and sputter as it went slack. They then let #12 collapse to the floor in a heap to watch her land in her mess and stare on in amusement at her. She was motionless for a moment and only began to squirm to life when her nose was finally able to suck in precious air. She took deep and labored breaths soon after and rolled her head a little to clear the fog that clouded her mind, the girl slowly coming to life and blinking her green eyes open once she had the energy to do so. She barely moved then and only stayed there, wallowing in the sour smelling beer and staring blankly at the leather of Humboldt’s boot. Her vision was blurry and her mouth and ass quivered in agony. She could taste blood in her mouth and felt semen burn the cuts in her cheek as the come that was in her ass irritated her bruised insides. She refused to move a muscle and only let out little groans and whimpers, alerting either man that she was awake but too weak to move.

Jeremy was the first to talk to her.

“Rise and shine, dollface! You missed out on a lot of fun!” He nudged her a little with his foot and smiled down at her. “We fucked the shit of ya, gave you the time of your life, and know what you did? You went and pissed on my floor! I try to treat you good tonight, and this is how you repay me? What the hell am I gonna do with ya if this is how you’re gonna act?”

Humboldt raised her chin with the toe of his boot and snickered.

“Well, schatz? You had an accident. What do you think you should do, hm?”

#12 coughed and could only lay there and listen to Humboldt and her new owner, too tired to complain and too hurt to argue. She opened her mouth and mindlessly licked at the warm alcohol on the floor, her little pink tongue slowly lapping up the bitter fluid as she idly listened to the men praise her and converse over her body.

“Yeah, that’s a good girl, good little kitty...” Jeremy massaged her back with his foot as he stuffed his cock back into his sweats.

“That’s right, sweet thing, I knew you were smart. You’re such a lovely pet.” Humboldt fixed himself as well and walked around #12 to approach Jeremy.

“I’m gonna have so much fuckin’ fun with her, Doc! Really, thanks for this,” He patted his back and laughed.

“It is no problem, my friend! Herr Rosseau doesn’t have to be the only one who spoils you!” Humboldt returned the gesture and let out a hearty chuckle.

“He don’t spoil me...” Jeremy grimaced.

“Is that so~?” Humboldt regarded the lavish apartment.

“He just shows up with shit that I don’t even ask for! That ain’t spoiling me, he’s just bein’ weird! Gah, whateva!” Jeremy glowered at Humboldt before crossing his arms. “I ain’t thinkin’ about that jackass anyway. Lemme getcha the money.”

#12 heard the two prattle on and on and watched their feet walk by her body to head into the kitchen. They made light conversation as Jeremy counted his money, treating #12’s sale like he was buying a rare breed of dog or cat from the doctor. #12 still licked at the floor during it all, unable to think coherently as she was still too strung out on her own sex-induced high to do much of anything else. She still passively observed them though, and after a few minutes, she watched from the reflection in the marble floor both men walk out the kitchen and head straight to the door. Humboldt carried a small suitcase with him no doubt filled with cash as Jeremy chatted about mundane things with him like his schooling and his mysterious, rich assassin of a father before bringing up some questions about #12 he wanted to clarify with the doctor. 

“Great doin’ business with ya, Doc, but I gotta ask. I don’t wanna be tied down by no kid just yet, so what do I do if I knock her up? I call ya, or should I make her get rid of it?”

“No, no, newborns are very, very valuable to me, so I prefer you call me right away if you get her pregnant!” Humboldt explained. “If you don’t want the child, I will take it off your hands. Adoption is also one of the many services I provide as well, and for no extra charge, too! In fact, I usually pay for any babies my girls produce.”

“Oh shit, really? That sounds fantastic!” Jeremy clasped his hands together and rubbed his knuckles happily, not even concerned about the ethics behind the doctor’s words. “But, uh... It won’t make her loose if she pushes one out though, right? I don’t want no broken pussy or nothin.”

“I’ve modified her enough that she’ll stay as tight as a pill bottle well into her golden years. Her body is better than any woman you’ve had before.” Humboldt reassured. “But that reminds me, my boy, have you thought of a name for her yet? Despite how messy she is, it’s only natural to give her a pretty one.”

“Yeah, yeah I thought of one,” He replied. “Was thinkin’ “Candy” was good for her. Bitch tastes so damn sweet, I figured it suited her pretty good.”

#12 frowned at the name. It sounded ugly and degrading.

“Candy, hm? Yes, it is very cute.” Humboldt tittered. “A sweet name for such a sweet girl, right, _Candy_?” He called out to her which #12 flinched considerably at.

“Candy girl... Yeah, that’ll look real cute on a collar. Something pretty and pink to match them pumps.” Jeremy chortled.

#12 shook her heavy head from left to right. This isn’t what she wanted, God damn it.

Humboldt checked his watch and sighed. “I would love to stay some more, but it is getting ever so late.” He opened the door and continued. “Do take care of Candy, will you? If there are any problems or if you get to breeding her anytime soon, do not hesitate to give me a call~”

“Will do, Doc. Get home safe... And uh,” He leaned in close to him and grinned. “Bring your chick next time ya come over. We can make it a play date, watch ‘em squirrel around while you and me “catch-up” some more.” Jeremy winked.

“I’ll be sure to bring Felicia over for a spell once I get the chance.” Humboldt returned his leer with one of his own “Trust me, you can count on it. I haven’t had that much fun with you since you graduated high school. Oh how time flies!” The doctor mused happily and waved at Jeremy. “Be seeing you soon, dear Jeremy! Have fun with your new pet!”

“Tell Felicia I said hi, alright?”

The girl formerly known as #12 listened to them exchange final goodbyes before hearing Humboldt leave and Jeremy close the door behind him. The now renamed Candy lifted her head to peer up at Jeremy who stalked towards her and squatted down to her height. He petted her disheveled hair and baby talked to her like any new owner would to a cute little puppy or kitty cat.

“Sweet ol’ Candy, gonna do whatever I say aren’t ya, baby girl?” He smirked as he twirled a stray lock of hair with his finger. “You’re gonna call me “daddy” from now on, alright, doll? Master is a bit too fancy for me, thinking about it. Not sayin’ I ain’t a fancy guy, but it’s just too damn stuffy.” He stood back up then and stuck his hands in his pockets. “Daddy’s gonna go take a leak and shower, got that? You still got all this to clean up, so this floor better be spotless when I get back, and if it isn't...” Jeremy smiled sadistically at her and laughed before walking away. “Man, I’d have to call the Doc up here again to fix what I do to ya!” He continued to laugh at his own joke and headed for the stairs to leave a terrified Candy alone with her musings.

She moved her tired arms and shakily raised herself from the soaked floor to stare at herself in the reflective marble. Candy looked so different now compared to a year ago. She looked nothing like she did before both literally and figuratively. She used to have brown eyes but they have since lightened to a sullen jade. Her hair at one point was blond but has since deepened to ink black. Her nose, face, and jaw were at one point slim and angular but were now smooth, round, and cherub-like. She used to have a name before all of this but it sounded so foreign to her now. It was Constance, and Constance liked singing and pursued a career in opera, but Constance was stupid and wanted a cure for her barrenness. Constance got her wish, but in return became #12. #12 was now gone though and had instead turned into Candy. 

Candy.

Sweet ol’, baby girl Candy.

Candy touched her face and giggled dolefully at it.

She should probably get to cleaning that floor now. Daddy would be upset if she didn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Please stay tuned and leave your feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef gives #77 a warm welcome; Felicia helps a tired Ludwig relax after a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, half of this chapter here torture and the other half is just porn. I ain't gonna spoil it though; we finally get to see Josef in his element~

Josef’s time with #77 was thrilling to say the least.

It took an evil heart to do what he does. Hell, he was fully convinced that he didn’t have a heart. What pumped and beat so heavily in his chest was nothing more than a lump of coal, coal that fueled his hands, his mouth, and his body to violate the poor, useless women locked in this basement. It was, among other things, all he knew how to do, and he was confident most would consider his life a miserable and pathetic existence. Here he sat, often all hours of the day or night, sawing through bone, splattering blood, and ravishing young cunts as he wallowed in the screams of the girls unfortunate enough to fall under his blade. His job was an absolute disgrace to human decency and modern medicine, but rather than leave this basement and give these girls the freedom they deserve, Josef continued sitting here, lips twitching in amusement as he lapped at the blood from bleeding nostrils and suckled on the wounds of slashed arteries.

This job was not Hell—no, it was Paradise incarnate. He was literally born to do this, created to rip, tear, and bleed, plunge, stab, and gore. His lust for violence and hedonism knows no bounds and could only be quelled by staying here, surrounded by pleading tramps who either begged for death or begged for cock. They were his little dolls and he was a dollmaker. He could maul these girls into anything he wanted them to be so long as they stayed alive and they provided healthy young for whomever bought them. He could pluck an eye there, take a limb here, push and prod, alter and transform until they were ready for purchase. Besides, where was the harm in it? He could always put them back together again—if they were good of course.

Yes, this was indeed his Paradise, a Paradise of carnage and depravity he wouldn’t leave for the world. It was perhaps the reason why he never ventured far from the clinic unless it was absolutely necessary. Outside of his haven, he couldn’t indulge in his lust, couldn’t practice his craft. He had to act “normal,” as it were when in reality this is what he considered “normal”. A pity that most would disagree with such a claim, but Josef couldn’t find it within him to care. He was, by all means, a monster—a monster descended from a demon—and as a monster of copied flesh and stolen blood, it was only natural that he acts like the beast his clone-father expects him to be. 

In his hand was a neck, the pretty tanned neck of a frightened #77 who peered up at him with wild, unfocused eyes that glistened with tears and stared upon him in utter horror. He had her pinned to the floor of the cell Ludwig had left her in earlier and was stripped naked, allowing her perky breasts to bounce provocatively as she struggled beneath him. Her sweet hands tried to pry Josef’s large fingers from her neck but they of course wouldn’t budge as he was much, much stronger than her, and only made the wicked clone grin contently at her desperation.

He tried to be patient with #77 when she woke up hours ago, but he could feel that patience thinning the longer he had to deal with her. She would kick, and punch, and scream bloody murder whenever he approached her with food and water, and eventually, Josef had gotten sick of it. He pried her mouth open and attempted to cram her dinner down her throat, but the silly little girl bit him when he tried. She broke skin and left an angry red, bleeding bite mark on his right index finger that Josef only stared at before leaving #77 alone with her concerned cellmate #10. His trip didn’t take long though as it was only a quick visit to the laboratory, and once he entered the cold cell that housed his unruly little captive, he took #77 by the throat and slammed her down to where she is now. Huge body covering her own, Josef swiped his tongue over the pinpricks of red that seeped from his wound and stared amusedly at the terrified girl below him.

“What a nasty little attitude...” Josef tutted, his smile deeping when he tasted his own blood. “That is going to be the first thing we work on.” The clone curled his finger back into his palm and balled his hand into a tight fist, the veins in his arm flexing and bulging beneath his skin when he raised his fist over #77’s jaw. “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to muzzle you, but I see I have no choice...”

#77’s skin grew pale while her eyes shifted between Josef’s face and the tightly clenched hand that loomed menacingly above her. Josef had to chuckle lightly at that. What a naughty little bird, he wanted to tell her. He wouldn’t have to do this if she just ate her supper like a good girl, but the new whores were always so difficult. It was the main reason why he didn’t enjoy receiving them, but again, there was always a thrill that came with taming such fresh sluts—it made raising them worthwhile in the end. Girls like #10 were a standard he had set for any and all women who entered this basement, so it was only natural to uphold said standard and begin training immediately so they knew how to behave.

Josef never put full power into his strikes, but he made an exception for this one. He aimed for her cheek and watched his knuckles bruise her face when they made impact with her skin before hitting her again. #77 squealed and instantly tried defending herself but felt the fingers on her neck tighten and Josef strike her other cheek. She writhed frantically beneath his heavy frame immediately after, her screams of terror encouraging Josef to punch her harder which forced the girl to grovel for mercy. She begged and screamed at him to stop, but her words fell on deaf ears as Josef continued to batter her face and jaw until her cheeks were a swollen, bloody mess of green bruises and swelling flesh. She spat out a mix of blood and spit that clung to her split lips soon after, her sobs now shuddering wails that sniveled for some wandering, nonexistent soul to save her from the brute of a man that held her down. Josef could barely make out a single garbled word that escaped her mouth and merely took a moment to listen to her cries while admiring his handiwork.

It was an unsightly and cruel thing to witness, the blood, the dents, the bruising, and the tears, but the agony he inflicted upon #77 only added to her beauty. The despair, the suffering, it was all so gorgeous to witness, and he only wanted to see more, and more, and more of it until the girl was a broken, bloody mess of moans and wails. He ran his tongue over his teeth at the thought and lifted his fist one last time to deliver a final strike to #77’s nose that at last left the girl silenced and shaking. The punch made a resounding crack, a sickening squelch that had Josef simpering at the sound and a horrified #10 jumping in place. She had her back turned to them the entire time, blanket over her shoulders and hands cradling her rounded belly to distract herself from the abuse happening near her as she couldn’t bear to watch. Josef meanwhile looked satisfied and ogled #77’s twitching and shuddering form as he licked the red off of his jutting knuckles.

#77 trembled. Her nose leaked two thick trails of crimson that gushed heavily from her nostrils and joined the spittle and snot that gathered at her chin. It dripped over her neck and pooled into her clavicle, offering Josef a particularly delicious sight that had the man drooling a little in his mouth. She looked helpless and defeated, her red eyes thankfully spared from the onslaught and allowing her to stare up at Josef for some kind of help, some sort of comfort, that the man just couldn’t possibly provide for her. The clone smiled at this and unclenched his fist to wipe the blood that dripped so freely from her nose with his thumb. #77 flinched violently at the touch and sniffled loudly which forced more red mucus to leak out of her nostrils and seep into her gaping mouth. He smeared the cruor on his thumb along her swollen cheek then and finally decided to talk to the poor girl.

“What a silly bird. Silly, silly, little bird...” He chided her as if he were scolding a naughty child and prattled on. “Do you know why I had to do that, little bird? Do you?” He dug his free hand into his pocket then and squeezed #77’s throat in warning. “I’m in no mood for games tonight, girl, so I expect a good answer from you.”

#77 coughed loudly and swallowed the bitter mix of fluid in her mouth. It took a minute for her to reply to Josef at first, but what escaped her lips was essentially a croak—a raspy response barely above a whisper, and that pathetic little rasp of acknowledgement over her “mistake” had Josef grunting lowly at the noise.

“I-I... I,” She sniffed. “I b-b-bit...you...”

“Why?” Josef asked. “Why did you bite me?”

“B-B-Because...” She was forced to swallow again out of reflex. “I...I didn’t w-w-want to...eat...”

“That’s right. You bit me. You bit the hand that feeds you like an ungrateful little bitch...” He took his hand from his pocket and procured a steely pair of cold, heavy pliers that he held teasingly over #77’s head. “Frankly, I dislike bitches who don’t know when to keep their yapping mouths shut...” Josef marveled at her frightened expression and continued. “Such a rough start to your training, bird. And here I was hoping you would be a good girl for me. What a shame.” The older man switched his gaze from #77 to #10 who tried her damndest to pretend she wasn’t here. He called out to her then and saw her jump in place again.

“ _Hier_ , #10.”

#10, unwilling to tempt her own fate, obediently turned around and crawled over to Josef, head held down and eyes desperately trying to avoid the panicked face of her cellmate.

“Yes, sir...?” She answered meekly.

“Open her mouth.” His command was absolute, booming, and struck fear into the hearts of both girls for different reasons.

#10 patted over to where #77’s head was and peered down at her from above, eyes filled with nothing but remorse as she brought her dainty fingers to #77’s quivering lips. She traced them almost apologetically in a way with the pads of her index fingers before hooking them into the edges of her mouth. #77 lacked the energy to shake her off and only pleaded for #10 to stop, but was only met with silence and the feel of #10’s fingers peeling her lips back to expose the blood laced teeth that lined her gums. #10 seemed uncaring of the tinged spittle that touched her and attempted to tune out her new “sister’s” quiet whines by dissociating again. It was the only thing she could do to make something like this so bearable for her.

“Excellent, #10...” Josef praised #10 for her compliance and idly traced the jaws of the pliers along #77’s incisors. The smoothed down steel glided along the ridges of her teeth as Josef contemplated which tooth he wanted to take first. He loosened her jaw up well enough that he can pretty much take whichever one he wanted without causing too much damage, but he wanted to make the first pull count. He wanted her blood to spray and his hands absolutely dripping with the stuff once he was done ripping it out of her. After a few moments of thinking, he tapped the heavy pliers against her upper lip once he made his choice and wedged the smallest incisor to his right between the jaws of his tool. #77 continued her begging, had promised that she’ll be good for him, will listen to whatever he says, and even eat all the food he brought her, but all it earned her was a clicking of Josef’s teeth and the pliers latching onto her tooth in a death grip.

“It is far too late for that, bird.” Josef chuckled. “You made your bed, so now you must lie in it.”

The pointed hooks dug harshly into #77’s gums as it pinched the flesh that held her tooth in place. A stream of bitter tears seemed to flow endlessly down her cheeks that Josef ignored by wiping them away with his thumb and shushing her with soothing whispers of his voice. He then squeezed the handles of his pliers as tight as he could and wiggled the cold instrument left and right, up and down, and side to side, until he successfully yanked the girl’s loose tooth free from its socket. #77 screamed and wailed in pain as blood spurted from the now bleeding hole in her gums, the sight of her missing tooth causing #10 to cringe and Josef to peer longingly at the crimson that coated his fingers and pliers.

The suffering of a pretty, tortured slut naked and pleading, bruised and battered was so damn pretty, absolutely stunning, and to see raw terror and shredded flesh come together to form such a sinful little picture ignited a fire in his belly. He wanted more, he _needed_ more, and after placing that little tooth on the floor, he readied his pliers for another one and grabbed at a premolar. This one took some time to dig out of her flesh as he hadn’t punched any of her back teeth loose, but after a good few twists and yanks, Josef was able to rip it out effortlessly in one pull. Her screams grew louder then, more desperate and broken, which triggered a carnal response within Josef that had him grinding his slowly growing erection against #77’s bent knee.

His pliers were unrelenting, but as a fair dungeon keeper, he made sure not to go overboard. He hated empty mouths, so he only took the one incisor and ripped out a few of her molars so it wouldn’t disturb #77’s beauty too much when she talked or smiled. In the end, he only took four, which was in his mind rather kind considering that he had ripped out all thirty-two teeth in a few girls unfortunate enough to incite his wrath. But he didn’t do that this time and only took what he thought was necessary from #77. This was a punishment after all, not an execution, and those unfortunate waifs who had fallen victim to his torture were either dead or were relocated to a deeper area of the basement to rot away and be subjected to the most extreme forms of subjugation by his evil clone-father and their shared love-slave.

“You should be so thankful, bird. I went easy on you tonight—I only took four, isn’t that so very gracious of me?” He asked her, but received no reply. #77 was literally spitting up blood at this point and couldn’t talk even if she tried. The blood oozed and bubbled out of her mouth and spilled over the fingers of #10 who struggled keeping her digits hooked into #77’s soaked mouth for much longer. There was a lot of blood, almost an egregious amount, and Josef was confident that she was passing out from the lack of it in her body. She wasn’t at any risk of dying though (which was good), so he decided that now would be a great time to indulge in his baser needs and violate her right then and there.

Josef noticed the anxious way #10 stared at him through the gaps of her black hair and shooed her off as he let go of #77’s neck to let her breathe. He placed the pliers back in his pocket while #10 scurried away from #77 and her master to sit back in her corner and hold her belly again, taking comfort in it and busying herself with happy thoughts as Josef “tended” to #77.

He uncinched his belt and made haste pulling his cock out from his trousers before gathering the blood pooling in #77’s mouth with his fingers to slather it on his member and pump it eagerly and unashamedly in his hand. He regarded the split between #77’s legs hungrily and jerked himself off over her mound, letting the precome dripping from his slit lube him up further to make the breach easy before angling his heavy length against her tight heat to penetrate her. He could feel her cunt resisting him already, could feel her walls rejecting his massive size, attempting to _push_ him out, but it only made him go deeper. He went as far as could go inside of her, until his groin was pressed flush against her unwilling hole, and he had to take a minute to groan wantonly at the feeling. Her walls were slick, velvety, _tight_ , and he could tell just from how bad she clenched around him that she was a virgin—an untouched virgin unable to appreciate cock. He was going to change that, he was going to corrupt this lily white, alabaster soul—turn it pitch black, as dark as ebony, and fuck her into the beautiful little doll she was born to be.

He couldn’t go slow. Not in his state. He needed to plow her, claim her as property, and that’s exactly what he did. He railed her, fucked her deep into the floor and had to let go of her hips to lean over her unconscious form and cage her head and neck between his arms. Her body rocked and jostled beneath him wildly, causing those perky breasts to bounce again, and the older brute cursed loudly at the visual as those breasts teased him with their softness and curves. He was losing himself in his ecstasy, losing himself so deep into his yearning for violence and flesh that he hardly noticed the soft click of blunt heels behind him. Two unfeeling jade eyes bored into the back of his skull, watching him and studying him coolly until the owner of those eyes decided to make their presence known. 

“You’re insatiable.”

Josef blinked and sat up a little to peer over his shoulder. Felicia stood behind him, arms crossed and hair pulled into a tight bun, her nurse uniform gone and replaced with a long lavender blouse with black leggings, the clothes she normally wore when she had to conduct business in the basement. She looked as calm and collected as usual, but he could see lines of mild exasperation muddle her youthful face. He had a feeling he knew why.

“Aw, Miss Pauling, my favorite girl,” Josef smirked and continued fucking #77. “Would you care to join me, sweet thing? This one in particular is especially delightful.”

“I’d much rather not.” Felicia replied. “I see that you already made a mess of her.”

“Oh, you mean this?” Josef lifted #77 by her waist and dragged his fat tongue over the blood that poured from her nose. “It’s merely protocol. She refused to eat and I had to deal with her accordingly, so please don’t stare at me like that. I hate it when you’re mad at me~” He looked up at her with playful innocence that Felicia rolled her eyes at. 

Felicia honestly didn’t care what Josef did to the girls so long as he did his job, but this was good meat and she would prefer it if he didn’t brutalize this one so bad. It would be a shame to dump such valuable stock into the bottom level or the incinerator when Doctor Ludwig seemed so pleased with #77’s results, but she supposed it wasn’t a big deal. It was her job to treat the pets and nurse them back to health anyway, so if she had to treat her, she had to treat her.

“Do what you will so long as she stays in one piece... Relatively, anyway.” Felicia shrugged. “I only came here to tell you that the doctor has returned and that I have to make him dinner. I hope you’re finished by the time I come back.”

“You needn’t worry, love...” Josef grunted as he went faster. “I’m not trying to prolong this... I just needed to have her to myself for a moment.”

“I see...” Felicia observed the frantic way Josef fucked into the girl and deduced quickly that he simply gave into his bloodlust. He and Ludwig shared the same problem, and though they never went into her as roughly as they did the pets, the two men enjoyed hurting her when they were in one of these moods. She assumed it was purely hereditary—or rather because they were literally one in the same. Either way, she wasn’t in any mood to deal with it, and decided to leave Josef to his whore before he winded up cajoling her into joining his mess.

“I’ll leave you be.” The young nurse turned around and wandered off. “I won’t be long, but save me the trouble and clean her up a little after you’re done, please?”

“Yes, yes... _Shit.._.” Josef hissed loudly, saying yes to nothing in particular. He was close and hardly paid attention to what Felicia said which prompted her to wave him off and leave him alone to finish. She’ll clean and treat her wounds when she gets back. Right now the doctor required her services and she didn’t want to keep him waiting.

Josef ignored the sound of Felicia’s heels clicking back to the mouth of the basement and continued defiling #77. He laid himself completely over her then and rutted into her like a dog, damn near crushing the girl under his weight as he finally emptied his heavy load deep into her cunt and filled her to the brim with his seed. Josef grunted and claimed #77’s lips with his own as pleasure rocked him to his core. He tasted her blood and lapped at it like a starved animal. The bittersweet tang of hot iron washed over his tongue like molten lava, the feeling comparable to drinking ambrosia, and Josef swallowed as much as he could of the harsh fluid before pulling away. He wiped away the trail of red spit that chased his lip when he did so before slipping his cock out of #77’s ravished pussy, forcing some of his come to spill out and soil her parted lips in its essence. Josef chuckled darkly at the sight and smoothed his disheveled hair back over his scalp. This one will be fun to train—he could already tell that she will be a bitch worth her talents by the time he was done with her. If they were swift and poignant with her drug and hormone sessions, she’ll probably be ready for sale in two or three months instead of four. She really was good stock, and like any good stock, he’ll make sure to take very, _very_ good care of her.

Josef adjusted his clothes and fixed himself as he stood up from his place on the floor. What an enjoyable night—well, every day was enjoyable, but this one in particular was exceptionally enthralling. He’ll come back and check on #77 as well as #10 a little later. He had a few girls to examine and some business to attend to in the laboratory, but until then, he would have to leave his adorable little whores alone and let them become better acquainted with each other before returning to them.

“#10.” Josef turned around and stepped out of the cell. #10 looked a ways over her shoulder and listened intently to the older man.

“Yes, sir?”

“Clean this up.” He ordered and abruptly closed the cell door. “I’ll be back later.”

#10 gulped and crawled back over to #77. She heard Josef walk away, no doubt to the lower levels or the laboratory and waited until she couldn’t hear his footsteps any longer to tend to #77. #10 sighed and patted to the space between #77’s legs to bend over and lap up the leaking come from her sex. She cringed at the bitter taste of Josef’s seed and the bite of her new sister’s fluids, but powered through it anyway. Her tongue made quick work of cleaning #77 of the wretched jism that clung to her insides, and in her work, she left lingering kisses along the seam of her entrance. They were chaste kisses, ones of guilt and remorse, and she left a few more along her thighs and mound before returning to her task. It was literally the very least she could do for #77—they would be the only gentle touches she’ll ever receive during her time here in this hell house.

* * *

Felicia busied herself with frying a few extra links of sausage and ham for herself and Josef to eat for later as she listened to Ludwig converse on the phone at the kitchen table. They were on the first floor of the clinic where Ludwig, herself, and his clone typically resided, away from the goings-on of the office and creating a sense of normalcy they were unable to experience anywhere else in the building. For her it was a nice change of pace, but she hated staying here longer than she needed to as she liked keeping busy. After she tends to her boss and cleans the kitchen, she’ll head back to the basement and take care of a few things before retiring for the evening.

She could hear Ludwig laugh and prattle on in his chair, supping at a steaming hot cup of herbal tea as he made mirthful banter with whoever he was talking to. It was no doubt another veteran buddy by the sound of it as his voice was higher and friendlier compared to the more professional tone he used for his usual clients. Felicia had tuned out the doctor’s voice as she had no reason to pay attention to him until she heard Ludwig bring up the topic of “pets” with his companion. 

“Have you considered it? I think you and I both know it has been a **very** long time since you’ve had a girl, yes?” A pause. “Oh goodie, I’m sure that mansion of yours is rigged well enough that she could never get away! If you’d like, we can get started let’s say... Tomorrow? I’ll offer a presentation free of charge.” Another pause, this one long and pregnant. “Yes, I’m closed, so after I finish some more sales I can bring her then if that works for you. Absolutely, my friend, it'll be lots of fun!”

Felicia quietly listened in on him. A demonstration meant that Ludwig would have to showcase the buyer’s “product” before they made a final purchase by using Felicia as a model. It was all part of the process; Ludwig would bring her to a client’s home, he'd show off her body and its amazing feats, and if the client was pleased with what he saw, Ludwig would arrive in typically two or three weeks' time with the client’s own pet. Felicia knew the inner workings of her body better than any girl Ludwig has produced and sold, so it made her the perfect model for showing off the fruits of his labor. It wasn’t something she took much pride in per se, but she had an obligation to make her boss happy, and that in of itself was a valid enough reason for her to ignore the remaining reservations she still had about her duties. Besides killing, lying, cheating, and healing, fucking and whelping were the few things she could perform with little issue. It was all she knew how to do, really.

Ludwig’s conversation with his friend came to an end when Felicia heard him chirp out a cheerful goodbye. He placed his phone on the table and tucked into what remained on his mostly empty plate while Felicia turned off the stove to let the meat in the pan cool off. So much for last minute lab work tonight; now she has to prepare for tomorrow—set out some nice clothes, fumble with her hair and make-up, and let the doctor drive her to wherever the client was located. Hopefully he was in the area as she didn’t want to spend half the day cramped in a car with tight-fitting heels that made her feet swell. 

Ludwig’s chair scraped against the wood floor as he stood up and walked into the kitchen with empty dishes in hand. He dumped them in the sink before slinking behind Felicia to massage her shoulders and place a lingering kiss against her scalp. She barely reacted to the sensual touches and merely listened to his words once he started talking to her. His tone was even, free of the joviality he used with his friend, and was instead smooth like rich sap.

“Katzchen...” His height forced him to bend his neck to whisper in her ear. “I’m sure you’ve heard, ja?”

Felicia nodded. “What time tomorrow?”

“Hmm...” Ludwig pondered for a moment. “Perhaps noon-ish? I don’t want to go so late. We might be there for awhile...” He let the hands on his ward’s shoulders slide down her arms and rest on her hips. He pulled her lower half close to his then, letting her feel the slowly stiffening outline of his erection. Felicia grunted a little and took the hint. He was excited for this encounter it seemed—the mere thought of showing her off to this friend of his must’ve worked him up.

“I understand.” She replied.

“Mmm, gut...” Ludwig chuckled lowly and stroked her sides. “Wear something cute for him. He likes legs, so a skirt and some heels should be fine. Don’t bother with any underwear though—he’ll just rip it off of you given the chance.”

She absorbed the information like a sponge. This one sounded rough, passionate, possibly impatient, too. It meant she couldn’t beat around the bush with him, which was fine with her. She knew how to tease and flirt, but she disliked doing it as it distracted her from doing her job. She was a demonstration, not a hot date.

“That’s perfectly fine.” The nurse picked up a fork to stab the meat and place it in an empty bowl. “I’ll prepare myself for tomorrow as soon as I’m done in here. You have nothing to worry about, doctor.”

“That’s my girl...” He kissed her cheek and left teasing pecks on it. “I can always count on you, can’t I? My perfect girl...” His lips ghosted over her skin, pressing little kisses along her jawline and neck that made Felicia flush. The doctor was definitely what one would call a dirty old man, so this kind of attention was common when she was alone with him. Even Josef wasn't safe from Ludwig's wandering hands and tongue. It annoyed him the most since he hated being touched unnecessarily, but Ludwig didn't care—he couldn’t find the need to care.

“Doctor...” Felicia grunted when she felt Ludwig grind into her backside. It made a chill ride up her spine. Apparently his time at his friend’s son’s home wasn’t enough for him and he wanted her right there and now.

“At least let me put this awa—” A bite to the nape of her neck silenced her quickly followed by a hand coming to her throat. He caressed it then held it firmly in his grasp as he pulled Felicia away from the stove by her neck to guide her to the counter. He bent her over the ceramic table by pressing his weight into her back and rocking into her, enjoying her moans and letting her feel his arousal in full from behind.

“Forgive me, mein katzchen...” He tittered as he lifted the back of her dress and cupped her sex through her tights. “I am simply in such a good mood tonight. I had a big sale, enjoyed a wonderful dinner...” His fingers teased her clit, making her moan. “And if I am lucky, that boy will get to breeding #12 soon.”

“That’s good...” Felicia breathed out. “#12 always had good results...”

“Quite... She’ll make splendid young, perfect for selling.” He bit her nape again and licked at the skin. “She reminded me of you, of us. I’ve been so busy with work, I haven’t had the chance to seed you these days.” His fingers went faster. “I’m due another “litter” from you, my love... Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I...” Felicia grimaced. Pregnancy was one of the few things about her job she was never too thrilled about doing as it hindered her work and left her drained. Ludwig and Josef had managed to knock her up a total of three times, twice with twins and once with triplets, an amazing feat that Ludwig enjoyed taking advantage of for his own gain. Out of the seven she’s birthed, five of them were boys and those boys were sold off by Ludwig to desperate families while the two girls remained here, raised in the basement’s nursery with the intent of making them future pets. The doctor accomplished this by aging them artificially with the aid of some genetic fuckery, and after a few months, they would be old enough in mind and body to be trained with the other girls. This was the fate of every girl birthed by his whores while every boy was simply sold to childless couples. As far as Felicia knew, her daughters were nearly ready for training and had since moved from the nursery to holding cells for that very purpose, thankfully in better condition than the other pets. It was a mercy that Ludwig provided to only them given how they were his children as well, but that’s as far as that mercy went. Felicia had a feeling he only did it to keep her mind at ease about the whole thing.

Selling and keeping children was just one of the many ways Ludwig increased his profits. It was a reason why he paid his clients for “adoption” services if they didn’t want the kid—it was to encourage frequent breeding and enable the doctor to make a prettier penny out of each child he bought from a man and his pet. The ethics behind the whole thing was incredibly dubious to say the least, but it’s not like Ludwig was all that concerned about ethics—he wasn’t the most considerate nor sane person in the world.

“Will you give me more, katzchen?” Ludwig tugged her tights and panties down to her thighs to expose her sex. “Will you give me more young? More pretty girls to sell and breed?” He stood up straight and held a hand at the small of her back to take his throbbing cock out. 

  
“Y-Yes, doctor, as much as you want—” Felicia keened as her nails clawed at the counter top. Ludwig had penetrated her, shoved his thick, pulsing length so deep into her she could feel the tip knock against her womb, and she had to cover her mouth to prevent more embarrassing noises from escaping her throat. She managed to reduce her moans to stifled grunts and whimpers that Ludwig ripped out of her with each powerful thrust. He didn’t take his time like he normally did with her for his pace was faster and less steady than normal, as if his only reason for taking her so brazenly in the kitchen really was to breed and claim her. He at the very least had enough sense to pleasure her through it all and had leaned over her again to play with her clit and whisper filthy things into her ear to bring her over the edge.

“Oh how I missed seeing you fat with my spawn...” He bit her lobe and rubbed her clit faster. “Your belly will bulge with life by the time I’m done with you, fat with more little ones for me. You’d look so beautiful, katzchen, so heavy and so full I could never take my hands off of you.”

Felicia wanted to make a snide comment about that, but was unable to; Ludwig fucked like an animal. His hand came to her scalp to press her face harshly into the counter as he plowed her from behind, making her take everything that he was to ensure none of his seed spilled out whenever he eventually came inside of her. Each knock of his pelvis against her rear made her glasses bounce and the bun in her hair unravel while the gloss on her lips smeared the pristine countertop with black wax. He was turning her into a mess, a mess no better than the one Josef left for her to clean for later, but as that one experienced unimaginable agony, Felicia experienced pure ecstasy. It seemed that the last of her qualms about being bred vanished from her mind the longer Ludwig made love to her, and when those qualms disappeared, she let her voice get louder. Her stifled mewls were audible lusty moans, now only partially masked by the gaps of her fingers, and those noises of exaltation and bliss was enough for Ludwig to pant heavily and move faster.

“Such a perfect cunt, so tight and wet...” Ludwig placed nearly all of his weight on her, and had her feel the flexing muscle beneath his thin shirt as he continued ramming into her. “My girl, my perfect girl, are you going to come for me? I hope you do; I want to feel you sucking me in, milking me of my essence, little girl. I know you want this as much as I do, katzchen—to be bred and plunged until you can’t take it anymore.” A growl, low and guttural rumbled from his throat. It sounded almost primal, and she heard him muffle that growl by biting into her neck to control whatever impulses he had left. She winced and screamed broken chants of his name, unable to maintain her stolid demeanor any longer and simply gave into her body’s needs and the rigorous pumps of Ludwig’s cock. It felt so good, almost ridiculously so, and she couldn’t stop her eyes from rolling into her head as she came all over her boss’ splendid girth.

She quaked like a leaf as her pussy clenched and quivered sporadically around him, convulsing with such needy intensity it had stimulated Ludwig’s sensitive cock enough to finally push him over the edge. He let go of her hair and slammed his hand down on the table as he spilled into her, his teeth boring so deep into Felicia’s neck she could feel his teeth nick her skin. He abstained from smacking or hitting her in his state as he valued her far more than the other girls he routinely plundered and had instead nibbled harshly into her neck until he tasted blood. Felicia made a noise of pleasure and allowed her boss to fill her, marking her as his as he emptied everything he had into her inviting womb, ensuring a new brood of children for her to birth by the end of the year. It was out of her control now, and come a week or two, she’ll have to test if Ludwig’s seed was successful at impregnating her.

The rush of sex had soon left her as the reality of her situation slowly dawned on her, filling her with a deep sense of melancholy she couldn’t quite explain. She ignored it nonetheless and donned the same phlegmatic mask she always wore, having stuffed her concerns deep, deep down until she couldn’t feel much of anything anymore. What she felt now was purely physical; Ludwig’s breath on her ear, the hard muscle pressed firmly into her back and the hot, softening organ slipping out of her. She remained bent over the counter to gain her bearings and collect herself while Ludwig patted her rear and hiked her tights and underwear back over her ass. She could feel semen seep through the fabric and stain her undergarments which annoyed her but she held her tongue about it. She’ll have to change and shower after she’s done cleaning the kitchen.

Ludwig helped her stand back up and began to lay little kisses against the love bite he left on her neck as well as her ear. These ones were affectionate and devoid of lust—they were pecks of genuine fondness he only ever showed to her and very rarely Josef (as they irritated him) that Felicia acknowledged by leaning her head against his mouth. She wasn’t good at expressing emotion, so this was the most she could do to reciprocate his affection. Ludwig didn’t mind though and only sang his praises to his young ward like a doting father would to esteemed offspring.

“What a lucky man I am,” He fixed her hair and pulled a strand behind her ear. “Where did I get such a wonderful girl, hm?”

Felicia let him pamper her before saying, “From a petri dish.”

“Ooh, such scathing sarcasm.” Ludwig simpered. “You certainly didn’t get that nasty mouth from me, naughty girl. Have you been hanging around that grumpy old man downstairs too much?”

“He has a way with his words no matter how filthy they are.” She replied bluntly and had grabbed the bowl of rapidly cooling meat on the counter before walking away from Ludwig to open the refrigerator. “Speaking of, I have to go clean up the mess he left me before I go to bed. He had to give #77 a rather rough lesson.”

“Dear, oh dear, that bad is it? Well, I’m not surprised. That boy is never able to control himself when he gets a girl he likes.”

“Speaking from experience, I’m sure.” Felicia sneered as she stuffed the food inside before closing the fridge door.

“Well, schatzi, it’s clear to me he hasn’t been tending to you as much as he should. I simply picked up on the slack.” He trudged past her and gave her rear a firm smack that made her jolt. “Here’s hoping you give me extraordinary numbers like you always do, my dear.”

Felicia had no choice but to agree. “Of course, doctor.”

“Mmm... Good girl. Perhaps we’ll be lucky and I’ll get three out of you. Two girls and maybe a boy, but anything is fine, really.”

The nurse said nothing and could only nod. Ludwig stared at her curiously for a minute before stretching out his stiff arms.

“Gott... What a long day,” He let out a hearty yawn. “As for you, make sure you go to bed soon, katzchen. Wouldn’t want you working too hard when you have such a big day tomorrow.” 

“Yes, doctor. I won’t be long.”

“Gut.” He watched Felicia return to the sink so she may tend to the dishes there. Eyes lingering on her for just a second longer, he left her to her duties and walked down the hall to head to his bedroom.

Felicia huffed through her nose once she heard him leave and idly washed at a dirty plate, unable to push down the melancholy that welled in her breast again. It was a bemusing feeling, almost annoying in a way, and she opted to just distract herself with work until the heaviness in her heart left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Miss Pauling is a tad different compared to the one we're used to in canon, but there's a reason for that, and a reason that will be explored sometime in the future. Until then, I'm sure some of you can guess who it is that Ludwig and Felicia will be visiting next time, so stay tuned for another steamy chapter with rather important plot elements ahead >:^)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig showcases the attributes of his girls to one Tavish DeGroot using Felicia; Josef is stuck doing office work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more light-hearted compared to what went on prior or what will happen in the coming future, but is still kinda twisted in its own way. A maniac doctor and a drunken bard alone with a pretty girl is a recipe for disaster after all. Also Josef which in of itself is always a good time.

Somewhere in the fortified and significantly booby-trapped multi-acre estate of one Tavish DeGroot, the multi-millionaire Scottish cyclops himself was having a heated argument over the phone with his best mate about, in his opinion, very dumb shit. It wasn’t the very eccentric doctor he had conversed with last night nor was it any other mate of his from the military. It was instead his very reclusive and paranoid friend Jane Doe who Tavish was currently trying to convince to leave his cruddy, run-down apartment for perhaps the millionth time this week. Jane of course wasn’t budging and was giving Tavish a plethora of excuses why he couldn’t leave his residence which ranged from completely ludicrous to just downright insane.

“I refuse to let that succubus suck me of my life’s blood!” Jane screamed. “You’re putting yourself in harm’s way, sticking your johnson in that harpy’s brood pouch, son! I heard that virus gave those flea-bitten carriers more than just a broken baby-maker! They want blood, semen, and they wring it out of you by using those teeth-riddled holes of theirs to suck you dry!”

“What, th—” Tavish stammered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Aye... I ain’t even gonna entertain that one, laddie...” The Scot sighed. “Rather than sittin’ there on that raggedy chair blastin’ at any fine lass that comes near your door, why don’t ya jus’ calm down and c’mere for a quick shag, eh? The doc sent me pics of the burd an’ I can tell ya she ain’t whatever the bloody hell you jus’—”

“That doc doctored ‘em, and yer falling right for his trap!” Jane retorted. “I’ve seen what a “real” woman looks like. I got pictures to prove it. You can enjoy getting your willy munched on by that snaggle-toothed snatch and catch whatever the hell she’s got under that skirt, but I’m staying here, Finnegan. I’m guarding this post of mine ‘till this world is completely free of the disease that is woman!”

“Jane, would ya shuddup and listen to yerself for just a sec—! Jane? Jane!” Tavish growled when he heard Jane abruptly hang up his phone and promptly tossed his own on the cushion of the leather couch he was reclining on angrily. “Bloody wanker...”

Jane often bemused Tavish. After years of knowing the loon, he still never seemed to truly understand what went on in that head of his, or if there was anything in his head at all. Jane was always a nut, but ever since that virus popped up and killed most of the lassies in the state two decades ago, Jane’s paranoia went through the roof. He barricaded himself from the rest of the world with every known gun he could find, living off rations, TV dinners, and whatever food Tavish brought for him whenever he had the time to visit Jane. It’s been an unfortunate routine of theirs for years now, and to say Tavish was sick of it was an understatement. He missed hanging out with his mate by the docks, fishing the day away and drinking a few bottles of Tavish’s own premium rum as they chewed the fat over mundane crap like movies, life and whatever the hell else came to mind.

He had hoped that the doctor bringing his hen over would persuade Jane enough to at least come over and watch whatever show she was gonna put on for Tavish, but even that wasn’t enough to make the wanker budge. In fact, he was pretty sure Jane was doubling down on his “patrol” right now by loading his shotgun with enough rounds to splatter any good lady unfortunate enough to walk by his window. Tavish grimaced at the thought and rose from his seat on the couch to grab a tall bottle of scotch he had sitting on his living room table that he promptly uncapped and took a big swig of. He let the liquid fire soothe his frazzled nerves and help him forget about Jane. He drank about half of it in a few gulps, and when he felt the booze hit his empty stomach, it allowed Tavish to focus on why he even called the div in the first place.

Dr. Humboldt was coming with that pretty little thing soon and he was bloody excited for it. She was a gorgeous wee burd, a sweet lass with pouty lips perfect for kissing, soft cheeks that begged to be pinched, and the tightest little body he’s ever done seen. He can tell by those pictures Ludwig sent him that she was a top-tier hen, and that sweet hen was gonna come here and give him a demonstration. Tavish has heard about Ludwig’s pet trade from a few of their mates, but he never actually believed that the doctor could pull off something so unbelievable. A wench with working parts who’ll suck and ride his knob whenever he bloody well wants and love every bit of it? If he didn’t know any better he would sooner think the old man was pulling his leg, but after seeing Ludwig’s own girl bent over and showing off that wet cunt of hers like she was gantin’ for a shag Tavish was quickly reconsidering his stance. It has been a long, **long** time since he’s had a wench warm his bed, and while men did the job fine whenever he brought home a fine laddie from a bar or country club, he still missed the curves and bumps that came with snuggling up with a lass. Soft tits cushioning and warming his chest as Tavish kneaded the dense flesh of a curvy arse were feelings he missed dearly. The mental image alone was enough to make his cock twitch.

The Scot grumbled at that and slammed his now empty bottle of booze down on the table to adjust himself through his slacks. Christ almighty, he thought ashamedly—here he was already popping a stauner like some horny bairn with a nudey in his hand. With how fast it took to get him horny, it was probably for the best he bought a slag—she’d help get rid of all the yearning that’s been building in his loins for the last few years. Sure, $10,000+ was a little steep even with his booming rum business keeping him afloat, but it would be a wise purchase to make in the end. Tavish liked it rough, dirty, and messy, and most lads couldn't handle it when he got too rough with them which always frustrated him. He liked a good savage pump that ended with bruises, blood, and spit on his lover’s body. With a pretty pet of his own, he wouldn't have to worry about safety or boundaries. She was already built to love pleasure, pain, and abuse, so what was the harm in indulging the little tramp? If she really, truly didn't "like" it, he'll just have to train her—she'd be his property after all.

Tavish at this point couldn’t stop the stauner coming to full-mast in his slacks and just let the damn thing be. It was a little suffocating, but he might as well let it stay since he’ll just whip it out later once he got Ludwig and the lass situated. He wanted to take a few shots with them to really get the ball rolling before they did anything. Yeah, the burd was a wee bit young to be drinking, but she was among reasonably responsible adults—they’ll make sure to take great care of her if she gets a little tipsy. He chuckled at that and was about to grab for another bottle among the dozen he had on his table until he heard the massive front door at the end of the foyer ring loudly. He froze and quickly fixed his clothes before bolting towards the entrance of his manor to let who he hoped were his guests inside. He unlocked and pushed one of the double doors aside and was immediately greeted by the chipper smile of the doctor himself and the more reserved quirk of his sweet hen's lips.

“Ah, speak o’ th' devil!” Tavish laughed heartily and took Ludwig into a crushing hug that had the other man coughing but laughing nonetheless. “Thought you’d never show up, doc! What took ya so long, me rum was startin’ to get warm!”

“Gutentag to you as well, Herr Finnegan...!” Ludwig greeted happily and wheezed a little. Tavish smirked and let go of him so he could catch his breath. “It took a minute to drive around and find a good place to park without getting my car blown to bits, you see,” Ludwig began. “I had no idea how well you rigged this estate of your’s. Gott in himmel, I haven’t felt excitement like that since my time in the trenches!”

“Great, ain’t it? It’s cheaper than hirin’ bodyguards, that’s for sure. Can’t trust anyone skulkin’ around tryna steal me fortune, yanno?” Tavish let them walk inside and promptly closed the door behind them once they did, allowing the Scot to shamelessly ogle Ludwig’s girl from afar and drink in her lovely figure. The hen was bloody gorgeous, and she definitely wasn't afraid to show it. On her waist was a mini-skirt that showed off her shapely legs while the pretty black pumps that donned her feet boosted her height a tad and managed to complement those long legs beautifully. Her blouse was nothing more than a grey, slim-fitting sweater that hugged her figure and clung onto her large, apparently braless chest. Tavish had to thank every higher power he knew that he decided to wear black slacks today, because it would’ve been damn near impossible to hide his massive erection from view any longer if he didn’t. He considered himself a good host though, so knew better to treat them both first than to ask so quickly for a shag.

That didn’t stop him from laying the moves on her though.

“Glad I gave ya a joyride an’ all, doc, but ya better not have scared the li’l burd too much.” Tavish came behind the girl and gave her shoulder a squeeze. “He’s a right ol’ coot that one, so I hope the bastard didn’t give ya ticker a start or nothin’, luv.”

“Oh no, the doctor is a great driver, so I felt nothing but safe.” She turned to face him and gave him a warm smile. “I’ll admit though that it did feel pretty fun driving around a minefield.” She tittered lightly which made Tavish swoon. She was a cute, cheeky hen.

“Mmm... I pray the rest of yer time here at DeGroot Manor is quite _explosive_ then.” He took her right hand in his and pressed it against his lips. "I'll take right good care of ya, luv. Ye can count on that...” He kissed her again.

The girl smiled and took her hand away. "I'll hold you to that then, Mr. DeGroot." She then gave him a wink with both eyes before turning back around to follow Ludwig into the living room. Tavish didn't bother hiding the smile on his face and promptly went after the girl like a touch-starved pre-teen. 

Ludwig himself seemed rather pleased by the exchange and whispered something indistinct in the lass’ ear Tavish couldn’t make out. The hen’s cheeks warmed a tad at whatever it was the doctor said though, so it must’ve been something pretty spicy.

“Don’t go startin’ her up just yet, doc.” Tavish called out to him and collapsed back on his couch in a graceless heap once he was close enough. “If there’s any lad ‘ere that’s gonna make ‘er weak in the knees, it’s gonna be me!” Another deep laugh left him. “But I was hopin’ to get a few shots in the lass ‘fore we start. Got a whole spread ‘ere that’s dyin’ to be popped open.” The Scot presented to his guests the bottles of rum and shot glasses he had on his living room table. It was an assortment of different liquors his distillery has cultivated over recent years, ranging from young to old, sweet to bitter, and light to dark. He kept it diverse as he knew if he kept his choices limited to his preferred flavor, old black rum as dark as himself, he’d get Ludwig and the girl piss drunk in seconds.

“I know I shouldn’t, but how could I resist when I see that you have one of my favorites...” Ludwig grabbed a bottle to inspect and took a seat on the sofa that stood to Tavish’s left. The bottle he took was a fairly old rum probably as bitter as burnt caramel from the looks of it, and from what Tavish remembered the doctor’s preferred flavor profile.

“I’ve always had a preference for lager, but you have certainly expanded my palette with your drinks, mein freund. Felicia knows I keep at least one bottle of this in the fridge when I’m feeling adventurous.” Ludwig beamed as he uncapped it and began helping himself to a shot.

“It’s true, but I never liked it whenever the doctor offered me any.” The sweet lass that was Felicia confirmed and sat next to Tavish which pleased the older man greatly. "It's too bitter for me."

“Aye, ye just haven’t found a good fit for ya yet is all, lass!” He wasted no time getting an arm around her and held her close to his hench physique. Her thigh pressed flush against his own then and he can tell by how she stiffened up that she felt the bit of his stauner throbbing over the edge of his thigh. He purred at that and reached over the table to get her the clearest bottle there. “I got a real sweet one for wee burds like yerself to try. Goes down yer gullet real smooth." He opened it and poured her a little glass of the stuff before giving her a bit of a wink and a nudge. "We hafta work ya up to the harder stuff after all."

"Hmm... Might be sooner than later." Felicia regarded Tavish with a knowing look as she grabbed the shot he offered her. "And of course if I can handle this little thing well." She gave her drink a sniff and turned her nose a little at the scent before steeling her nerves and downing the shot in one go. Felicia gagged at the burn of the alcohol that ignited her tongue and throat and coughed hoarsely once she managed to swallow it all down. The sight made Tavish laugh loudly and caused Ludwig to sputter a little as he struggled to keep his snicker from showing.

"Goodness, schatzi, I had no idea you had it in you!" Ludwig had since polished off his own drink and was already pouring himself another. "If you keep at it, and we’ll have to roll you out in a gurney!”

"That'll put some hair on ye chest, lassie!" The Scot patted her back and didn't bother keeping his voice down. "Good thing we started ya off slow! Hate to see what the rest o' me stash would do to ye!"

"J-Jeez...!" Felicia knocked her chest with her fist and frowned. "That's way stronger than what we have at home...!"

"That's cuz it comes straight from th' cellar! Didnae have time to get stale on the shelf, so it’s nice an’ marinated!” He was quick to pour her another. “Ya taste more burn than sugar, but if ya have another one it’ll taste like yer sippin’ on shortbread. Bet it tastes good tho, don’t it, luv?”

“Yeah, it’s...” Felicia rubbed her chest and smacked her lips. “Bittersweet in like a good kind of way, but it’s definitely an acquired taste. I dunno if I should...”

“Aw, come on, lass, just one wee, li’l shot?” Tavish whined. “We’re barely gettin’ started!”

Felicia grimaced. “But...”

“Katzchen,” Ludwig chimed in. “You can handle more than one, dear. Just give it another try.”

The lass gulped and tucked some hair behind her ear before taking the drink from Tavish’s hand. She then shrugged and willed up a shy grin.

“Well, I guess one more couldn’t hurt...” She sighed and placed the rim of the small glass against her lips to drink.

“Eyyy, thatta gurl!” Tavish hooted and took a black bottle from the table to uncap and guzzle straight to the head in celebration while Felicia downed her shot in a few gulps. She handled it significantly better than the first one and even licked her lips to catch a few stray drops on her tongue. The Scot noticed and gave her thigh a teasing squeeze.

“Ah, see, yer startin’ to like it, what’d I tell ya? Went down real easy, didn’t it?”

“I was more prepared for it this time.” She cleared her throat. “You’re right though, it did taste a bit better than before. I wouldn’t mind an—”

“Go ahead, lass, let loose!” Tavish was already pouring and pushing another one in her hand. “We’re gonna get ya pissin’ drunk by th’ time we’re done with ya!”

“I wouldn’t say “pissing,” as I wouldn’t want her getting sick, but you’re among good company, schatzi.” Ludwig remarked. “Don’t be afraid to “cut loose,” as it were. I think it’d be rather cute if you did.” He hid the smile forming on his lips behind the glass he gulped down. Felicia seemed pretty convinced that a few more wouldn’t hurt as she laughed a little and looked down at the clear liquid in her hands.

“Well if the doctor says it’s okay...”

“Aye, he’s a doctor, he knows what’s best for ye!” Tavish took another hit from his bottle. “Ya know what they say about a bottle a day an’ all that crap!”

Felicia giggled again and drank from her glass, this time effortlessly and with little trouble. Tavish and Ludwig promptly praised her for imbibing in the Scot’s precious stash and continued drinking and laughing away for what felt like an eternity until all three of them were, for lack of a better word, started getting blootered beyond repair. Only an hour had passed and Tavish and Ludwig were already feeling pretty plastered, but still very coherent as they could still talk just fine, but it was clear at least for Ludwig that he was reacting very quickly to the drink in his body. No longer poised and refined like he always was, the doctor had instead laid back against Tavish’s couch looking incredibly relaxed, his legs spread wide and his dress shirt now completely open to reveal dense muscle covered in a thick layer of hair.

Ludwig laughed deep and low and had to take his glasses off his face once he started feeling dizzy. “I had _way_ too much...” He ran a hand through his hair and mussed up his neatly combed locks. “Tavish, kamerad, you made me sign my death warrant...” Ludwig slurred out, too buzzed to even care about formalities right now. “There are not enough painkillers in the world that’s going to fix the kater I’ll get in the morning...”

“Ach, dun go sayin’ that crap, me lad... A case of th’ bottle aches never hurt anyone.” Tavish took a hearty swig out of his own bottle.

“I suppose—” Ludwig hiccuped. “I suppose I should be more worried about Felicia.” He looked at the rat-arsed lass from his place on the couch and grinned. “Look at her, the silly girl, all bent over and splayed out like she’s asking for it. My, if she didn’t look so nice and pretty like that, I’d have to give the sweet thing a spanking for looking so naughty.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Tavish bit his lip and admired the indecent display that was Felicia who was trying her damndest to stay awake. She was without a doubt the most twisted out of all three of them, and had draped herself over the Scot’s lap at an ill-fated attempt to keep her head from spinning. The burd made an absolute mess of herself, and it took Tavish everything he had not to throw her arse first on the couch and pump her raw. She knocked her glasses off her face, managed to kick off only one of her heels, and was too drunk to realize that her skirt had rode up her thighs, revealing to Tavish a fat, peachy bum and pretty cunt naked and free of knickers. Her squirming little body was brushing up and grinding along Tavish’s now painful erection as she tried to make herself comfortable, and to say that he wanted her was the understatement of the century—he **needed** her, desperately so.

“Ah, you’re a right steamin’ hen, ain’t ya, lassie?” Tavish, still holding onto the now half-finished bottle of black rum in his fist, took another swig and grabbed a handful of Felicia’s ass to hear the girl groan. “So bloody drunk ye can’t even fight me if ya wanted to. What a dirty li’l slag.” He sniggered at that and wasted no time pressing two thick fingers against her cunt to run them up and over her unbreached lips, eager to rile her up and get the lass nice and wet for him. “Guess it’s a good time as any tae start th’ demonstration, doc. Little thing is blootered outta ‘er mind.”

“Oh dear, my poor katzchen. I suppose it’s my fault in the end. I made her drink past her limit.” Ludwig slowly and carefully rose from the couch to cross over to where Tavish and Felicia reclined. “I’ll take good care of her once we’re home, but that will be much later. My little girl still has to do her job after all.” He lifted her legs from the cushion and draped them over his lap once he sat down next to Tavish. “Keep touching her like that, my friend. It doesn’t take long to get her wet.”

“Aye, I can feel ‘er lubin’ me up already.” The older man mused and rubbed his fingers against her a tad faster. Felicia whined cutely into his neck and lazily rocked herself against his hand. It encouraged Tavish to give the wee lass what she wanted by pressing his middle finger against her entrance and pushing against it. Her hole was greedy and as soon as he applied pressure along her sex, that greedy little hole sucked him down to the knuckle, allowing him to feel how wet and tight her insides were. Tavish guffawed at that and began to properly pump her with his hand.

“Mr. DeGroot...” Felicia sat up a little by supporting her head on the armrest, voice tiny and breathless. 

“I gotcha, lassie. You gotta hungry cunt gantin’ to be filled.” He added another finger and felt Felicia clench hard. “Those photos don’t do ye justice, luv. Clingin’ to me so tight, ye really are just made for this, aren’t ya?”

"She’s beautiful isn’t she?” Ludwig reached around the girl and sat her upright, making sure to keep her legs open for Tavish before lifting her blouse over her stomach and chest so that he may expose her breasts to the other man. She was endowed. Very endowed, and Tavish for a moment wanted to bury his face between the valley of those pretty tits and lose himself in them.

“All of my girls look like this. Some bigger than most, some smaller, but they always have the most perfect bodies.” The doctor groped Felicia’s breasts and pushed them together. It would’ve been almost clinical in a way if not for the lewd way he ran his fingers over the tips of her dusty pink nipples. “She’ll stay like this well into old age. No sagging, no drooping, no anything. Just as tight and voluptuous as the day you buy her.” He held one breast while his other hand went between her legs to where Tavish’s fingers pleasured her. “And this here, oh my friend, the possibilities are limitless. Some of them can’t even function without a daily bedding, and those tend to be my most valuable. Felicia here does not fall under that category, but the slightest touch, and the softest word will soak her to the bone. Right, dear?” He pinched her clit and made her cry out.

“Y-Yes, doctor...”

Tavish was awestruck. “They get off to anything, eh?”

“Spank them, bite them, cut them, it doesn’t matter. Pain and pleasure are one and the same for them.” The doctor idly rolled her clit under the pad of his thumb. “So long as they get their release, they’ll come crawling back for more. I modify them enough that they are essentially addicted to sex.” Ludwig tittered at that and kissed Felicia’s neck. “I’ve had girls whipped, beaten, abused, who cry and cry, begging for mercy, but their sweet cunts always clench and drip for cock. It's truly a beautiful thing to behold."

Tavish slowed his fingers and took in Ludwig’s words. The thought of a girl he can do whatever he wanted with still sounded very enticing, but he wouldn’t want any old slag who would just lay there and take it—no, he wanted a right feisty one. He’d like a right pissy cunt he could tame and break into giving into her needs on his own. It was always fun watching his girls struggle, especially the fiery ones. He can fuck the ornery wench into a big, sloppy heap of moans and screams and make her take his massive cock until she turned from a mean little spitfire to a whore addicted to pain.

“That sounds well, laddie.” Tavish wedged his digits out of Felicia who at the moment was comfortable laying against her boss’ chest and being fondled by him. “Ya keep talkin' like that, I might just hafta give ye me whole fortune.”

“I figured that would please you greatly.” Ludwig remarked and licked his lips Tavish’s way. "You always loved beating me up when we used to frolic in the field together."

“Ye were the only buftie there who could handle me.” Tavish laughed. “An’ ye always asked for it anyway, ya pain-slut.”

There was only ever one other person he used to shag routinely who loved it rough from him, and that someone was Ludwig himself who, by all means, was a massive pain whore. He remembers all the times back in their military days when he used to take the slut of a doctor behind the barracks and pump him with little to no lube as the rest of their team watched, horny and eager as they wanked off to the sight of their field medic taking it up the ass. It made him feel nostalgic and tingly all over just thinking about it.

“My, if **you** keep talking like that, we might just have to cut the demonstration short so we can relive some of those times...” Ludwig teased and seemed to lose himself in a memory for a second before going back to the topic at hand. “But I must ask; would you want anything specific? Perhaps a dear like Felicia?” The finger on her clit went faster, causing the lass to squirm and wriggle against Ludwig’s chest.

“If I could run an’ take ‘er away from ya, I’d do just that.” The Scot smirked. “She’s a lovely burd, but I wanna wench that’s a wee bit different.” 

“Oh?” The other man seemed intrigued. “If you mean that you’d like one with additional bodily alterations, I can certainly do that, but I charge extra. I have a slip you can take a peek at if you’re interested.”

“Nah, I mean... Well that does sound bloody temptin’, but that ain’t it.” Tavish made a mental note to ask Ludwig about modifications before saying, “What I was tryin’ to say was that... I wanna fiesty slag, if ya get me.” Tavish swirled the swill still left in his bottle and continued. “Wouldn't want to walk all over the wench. I want some fight in 'er.”

The doctor gave it a thought. Tavish hoped Ludwig knew what he was getting at.

“So...” Ludwig began. “You would like, how do you say... An “unprocessed” girl?”

He nodded. “Aye, whatever the hell that means.”

“It just means she hasn't been properly disciplined is all. She will be altered according to my standards and any other requests you may have, but she will remain untrained.” Ludwig explained, admiring the way Felicia started bucking into his hand. “I have recently procured five girls who are very new to training, and there’s one in particular that’s been a real troublesome thing. I’ve been meaning to “put her down,” but I see that the spitting and hissing she does would be a turn on for you.”

“If ye don’t want ‘er, I’ll take the cunt of yer hands!” Tavish barked out. "No point in wastin’ good kimon, lad. If she’s a yapper, I’ll just muzzle ‘er with this right here.” He grabbed himself through his slacks to illustrate his point.

“She has a very big mouth, so it's great that you’ll put it to good use. I thought she'd have better use as meat in one of my holding pens, but maybe she isn't so useless after all—” Ludwig became distracted for a moment by Felicia and her now very loud whimpers. He frowned at that and proceeded to pinch her nipple hard in warning. “Hush, hush.” He gave her a gentle scolding. “You know better than to interrupt, little girl. Do not make me use my belt on you.”

“I’m sorry...” Felicia apologized. “I’ll be good.”

Ludwig seemed pleased with her as he had rubbed her teat soothingly and went back to edging the poor thing on. She looked about ready to pop.

“Apologies, kamerad.” Ludwig changed his tune almost instantly as he looked back at Tavish. “I made her imbibe too much.”

"Ach, no worries, doc.” He waved it off. “Lass is too drunk to think straight."

"As I was saying though, you saved her from a very unpleasant fate. Once I sober up I must inform my associate to process her for sale. It will take up to two or three weeks for me to prepare her, so if you’d like to make any requests, I urge you to call." He then leered at the Scot and asked him a particularly lecherous question. “Oh, but I’m getting ahead of myself again. You mentioned that you wanted a trial-run, yes? It’s only fair that I let you test out one of my products before you purchase them.”

"Thought you’d never ask, doc." Tavish grinned from ear to ear and grabbed himself again to stroke himself through his trousers. Ludwig appeared amused while Felicia looked on at Tavish curiously. “Been pinchin’ a tent since ya walked in here."

“I am very aware. In fact, I informed Felicia earlier that you were excited to see her and she couldn’t help but get a little flustered.” Ludwig stared at the subtle but still very visible outline of Tavish’s cock with a predatory glint. Felicia meanwhile blushed at the comment as she was more than aware of Tavish’s situation. "You’ve been suffering long enough though, dear Tavish. Here, let my girl help you with that. She is unable to engage in proper intercourse at the moment unfortunately, so I hope this suffices..." The doctor finally stopped touching Felicia and whispered in her ear again. Tavish watched the girl nod once more and mouth out a silent agreement before shuffling over to his lap to uncinch his belt and undo the buttons to his trousers. Her fingers were quick and expert-like, and once she finally got his slacks open, she reached for the hole of his underwear and pulled out his pulsing length. It barely fit in her palm with how thick he was and how small her hands were, and that visual alone was enough to make Tavish groan and cherish the time he had with the lass.

“Just as big as I remembered it being...” Ludwig said almost reverently. “Looks delicious, doesn’t he, Felicia?”

“Yes, he does...” The lass agreed and stroked him deeply and slowly. It felt bloody fantastic for Tavish and he had to shift a little in his seat to calm himself down. It was proving to be all for naught though as Felicia wasted little time bending over to stuff him down her throat and suck the life out of him like it was second nature for her. The pleasure was damn near instantaneous and the feel of that hot convulsing throat warming and stimulating his sensitive cock had the overwhelmed Scot digging his fingers into the lass’ hair to steady himself. He furrowed his brows and willed himself not to blow so quickly into Felicia’s mouth which earned him a laugh from the doctor who didn’t bother hiding his amusement. Tavish glared at and growled out at Ludwig then.

“What the bloody hell is so funny...!” He yelled, too out of shape at the suddenness of Felicia’s mouth to even faze the doctor.

“Nothing, nothing, you just look so cute like that, all overwhelmed and needy like a starstruck virgin~! I figured this would be a sufficient substitute for you!” Ludwig teased. “She’s good, ja? An absolute natural, my little girl. She has no gag reflex, so it’s quite easy for her to “eat you up”. I can make sure the pet you want doesn’t have one if you so desire.”

“I, uh... Fuckin’ hell, luv...” Unable to form a proper sentence, Tavish shut his eyes and bucked into Felicia’s face. Her hand had reached under his shirt to massage his hard stomach and run her fingers through the hair there while Ludwig took the opportunity to stand from his position on the sofa to stumble over to Tavish’s opposite side. The Scot felt the cushion beside him dip and Ludwig unbuttoning his shirt, which he allowed him to do. The husky, breathy chuckle was all Tavish needed to hear to know that the doctor was horny and wanting just like his lass, and he felt those large hands of his open his shirt and roam over his chest like a teasing harlot.

“Again, forgive me as I hope this is a good enough trial for you. I’ll be sure to make it up to you the next time we meet.” Ludwig leaned into him to bite his neck and tweak one of the Scot’s nipples between his thumb and finger. “But until then, I’m certainly available for you~” The doctor kissed and suckled hard at the spot he bit at and smirked against Tavish’s skin when he heard him groan. “I’m just as tight as you remember me being...”

The words, the sensations, and the heat that came from Ludwig and Felicia made Tavish’s head spin. He had since let go of his half-empty bottle of booze and placed it on the floor as he was too distracted and finally too drunk to finish it. The rum had done its job at making him incredibly loose as well as very susceptible to any and all suggestions the doctor or even the lass made, and shit-faced or not, it wasn’t in his best interest to deny whatever they wanted of him. How could he? A handsome slut of a doctor was throwing himself at him while his equally beautiful pet was sucking him off like her life depended on it. Tavish felt like the king of the bloody world the longer he was pampered by these gorgeous creatures, and once he saw that strapping lad grab his chin and turn his head his way to give him the wettest, filthiest winch he’s ever had in his life, Tavish knew he wanted way, _way_ more than just a gobble and a nip on the tongue.

He was gonna be mighty busy with these two tonight.

* * *

Ludwig never enjoyed receiving. It was cumbersome and he despised the lack of control that came with taking it up the rear; he much preferred to give rather than take because of it. On the rare occasion he would let Josef top whenever Ludwig required his company for the evening (which was often), it was usually because Ludwig was too tired to deal with the physical demands that came with taking the reins. Outside of that, Ludwig was very much comfortable with giving, but when it came down to being intimate with Tavish and a certain other military friend of his, he very much enjoyed bending over for them.

It was safe to say that the rum he drank took away not only his common sense, but his inhibitions as well. Ludwig was at this point no better than his ward as his face and the rest of his body had become red from both intoxication and exertion due to riding the barely lubed cock that Felicia had in her mouth only moments prior. The sting that came with penetrating himself on this glorious, dark cock so forcefully was uncomfortable, but the pain combined with that cock hitting his prostate made Ludwig float on air. Two different sensations coming to mingle together into such a dirty, euphoric experience always had him keening and pining for more. It was deliciously smarting yet agonizingly pleasurable, and the longer he bounced on and pleasured the girthy length he’s missed so much, he soon began craving for more and more like a sex-starved whore. He gasped out a foreign curse that he didn’t bother hiding then and pumped his stiff member in his hand, eagerly getting off to the pounding he was giving his own hole as well as the sight that sat no more than a few inches away in front of him.

They had since changed positions on the couch which allowed Tavish to basically have his cake and eat it, too. While he fucked Ludwig with his cock, he fucked Felicia with his tongue and Ludwig let his little one sit on Tavish’s face to make that happen. She was completely naked now and bent over Tavish’s stomach, grinding down into his mouth as he sucked and laved at her trembling sex like a parched man desperate for drink. Her juices spilled from her entrance and soaked the Scot’s mouth, and in spite of the mess she was making on his face, Tavish didn't care and greedily drank up as much as he could while he fucked up into Ludwig's ass. It truly was an erotic display of hedonism and debauched wanting, and Ludwig felt nothing but pity for whoever was unable to witness or even engage in this beautifully carnal act of raw passion and lust. He was blessed with such a fine life.

" _Scheiße_..." Ludwig gasped aloud and tilted Felicia’s head upwards to look at her. "What a good girl, making him so happy with that pretty cunt of your’s. Does it feel good for you, my dear?"

“I...I...” His ward was unable to focus on anything other than the talented tongue that licked her clit and thrusted up into her sex. She moved her hips in time with Tavish’s mouth and let out a garbled mix of moans and wails when she felt him nibble none too gently along her pink flesh and his palm strike her backside.

Tavish lifted her hips away from his soaked mouth to speak.

“Told ya we’d have fun today, didn’t I, lassie?” He laughed as he spread her delicious pussy apart with thick fingers. “Christ, what a gorgeous, well cunt. It’s like I’m eatin’ straight out of a honey pot.” He licked a thick stripe over her entrance and spanked her again.

Felicia completely slumped over then and held onto Ludwig’s midsection for support. His little one was so blissed out and wanting, and as he petted the back of her head to help her through the no doubt overwhelming pleasure that assaulted her privates, he too moved faster on Tavish’s cock and threw his head back in rapture. They have both completely given into their needs, had shut the rest of the world out from their debauchery, and indulged in their time together as guardian and ward by worshipping the dark body they rode at both ends. Not a thing could distract Ludwig or his precious girl from this moment as he was too aroused and inebriated. He was deaf to the world beyond his place on the sofa, and when he heard his cellphone buzz and chime in the pocket of his discarded slacks, he completely ignored it and continued wallowing in the drunken high of his and Felicia’s fervor well after it stopped ringing.

Whoever it was could stand to wait.

* * *

Josef threw his phone across the desk he was seated at after receiving no answer from Ludwig and grumbled under his breath. He was currently in the clinic's security office, posing as the doctor by answering phone calls, writing down appointments, and organizing sales while occasionally looking at the dozen or so monitors that hung from the wall in front of him. He often did this when Ludwig went away to conduct business, and though the tasks in of themselves were fairly easy to complete, it took Josef away from the work he had yet to finish in the basement. He still had surgeries to do, hormones to give, and punishments to issue, and yet here he was, sitting in this damn chair, feet tangled in the mass of cords and extension cables on the floor as he strained his eyes trying to make out the grainy footage that played on tiny, refulgent computer screens.

He usually hated being in the security room due to how cramped and hot it was, but it at least allowed him to monitor activity outside the clinic as well as inside the basement while he finished up his desk work. It was the most he could do until Ludwig and Felicia came back... Whenever that would be. He had half a mind to call him again, but after being greeted for the third time by an obnoxious voice mail followed by a dial tone, Josef gave up and went back to work, pissy and frustrated. Ludwig was definitely doing more than “showcasing” Felicia if it took this long for him to answer, and Josef had an inkling of an idea why. Knowing this associate of his, Ludwig was either intoxicated, fornicating, or both which didn’t bode well for the clinic or for Josef for that matter.

He would have to open all by himself tomorrow morning and manage everything once again while Ludwig and Felicia recovered in their rooms, hungover, dehydrated, and delirious. Josef would have found such a spectacle hilarious any other time, but now all he felt was ire thinking about it. He will not spare pity on either of them come sunrise, more so Ludwig than Felicia since Josef was very sure he tempted her into drinking, too. The most he’ll do for either of them is pour cold water on their heads, carry them into their respective areas of work, and have them shiver their crapulence away while he retreated downstairs. He lacked the patience to deal with incompetence, and that impatience extended to his own progenitor and their charge. Partiality was simply lost on him.

Josef scribbled down a name of a patient he didn’t care to memorize and glanced up at a monitor to survey its screen for the upteenth time today. He blinked his eyes hard and rubbed them gently to ease the irritation the light caused them before peering at the live recordings the cameras around the clinic were displaying to him. He paid the most attention to the side streets and passing cars outside the building than the cages, cells, and metal doors within the basement. They lived in a rather seedy part of town, so he was most wary about any loitering miscreants asking for trouble than any brash whores attempting to escape. The basement’s massive door was there for a reason after all. Though, that certainly didn’t stop a select vapid few from attempting to flee.

An irksome bitch in particular came to Josef’s mind then, and for once he allowed a cruel smile to grace his sharp features for the first time tonight. Her number was #30, and he’s been having a lot of fun with her. That one tried to bolt out of her cell the very first time he had to deal with her, and in her haste to escape, the dumb animal popped her arm loose from its socket when Josef took it in his hand to stop her. It was fairly easy to do given how strong he was, and he gave her a matching set of dangling limbs to drag at her sides that he promptly left her with until she decided to behave. It unfortunately didn’t work though as she still spat venom and curses his way whenever he came near her, so Josef, ever swift in his punishment, dealt with her accordingly. Now #30 was strung up to the ceiling of her cell like a hog-tied sow--ass, breasts, and cunt littered in angry, bleeding welts that he made specially for her with a flog and some elbow grease. Ludwig meant to put her down as she was becoming too waspish to deal with, but Josef has come to enjoy his time with her. Once he got over his issue with the doctor, he would have to request that he snuff #30 out himself once she outlived her usefulness in the lower levels.

Josef lost himself in a gruesome fantasy for the briefest moment, but was swiftly brought back to reality when he noticed something peculiar on the monitor that a camera recorded outside. A car had driven and parked next to the sidewalk, and from within that car came a man, and a rather lanky one at that. He was tall and long at all sides, more leg than torso if anything, and Josef saw that man look upon the clinic with a mien of leeriness that Josef didn’t particularly appreciate. He began to walk back and forth across the perimeter of the building like a nosy dog, like a petty looter, and Josef subconsciously cracked his fingers the longer he was made to watch this man. He was too groomed to be a burglar, but he was certainly too investigative for a civilian, especially around these parts. Unless they were female, men hardly glanced in the direction of the clinic, but this one seemed far too interested it seemed.

Josef narrowed his eyes and sat back in his chair, his thumb clicking the pen in his hand a few times as he contemplated what to do with this peeping tom. This gaunt gnat with his gangly figure and long face certainly wasn’t here to find a clinic for his barren wife or anything silly like that. He was scoping it out, taking note of its shape and design, where the exits were, and where the entrance was, and that alone was enough to make Josef’s eye twitch. The man, this stray dog that sniffed around Josef’s territory so brazenly, was most definitely a “civil servant,” as it were. 

Josef breathed deep then and kept himself glued to his seat. He conceded to just stay where he was and let a vein bulge under the skin of his temple rather than spill unnecessary blood and proceeded to take note of every fuzzy detail of the man’s build and face in spite of the irritation he felt looking at the dog. If he dared to even knock on one of the doors for anything, Josef wasn’t sure if he’d be in control of himself long enough not to slash his throat. He successfully resisted his urges however and continued watching and watching the dog until he decided to finally turn on his heel and leave.

The scruffy thing took long, deep strides to his car and drove away as soon as he got inside of it. Josef relaxed his tense stance soon after and swiveled left and right in his chair as he jotted down the license plate of the man’s car on a scrap of paper. He then tossed his pen on the table and went into deep thought. That man will prove to be a rather annoying pest in the future, but it’s just as well. Despite the crime rates here, it was only natural that people would get suspicious of the sudden disappearances of the few girls in town and report to law enforcement about it. It was par for the course, especially in a career like this, but Ludwig has thankfully prepared for situations like these long, long ago. He will find a way to put the mutt down for good, and when he does, Josef will assuredly be watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who owns that weird car 🤔. Certainly no one suspicious asking to get gutted, I hope. Josef’s killed for less after all.
> 
> This chapter was annoying to write, which is why I posted a day later than I would've liked. I rewrote the thing a whole bunch since certain parts either didn't make sense or didn't flow well with the story, so I hope I did good with the pacing/flow and what not while also explaining a few things about our german daddy's business and procedures.
> 
> Anyway, I'll be on vacation for a few days, so expect a chapter sometime after this week. Until then, I hope you lot enjoyed and as always, feedback is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> It gets way dirtier and raunchier in the next chapter, and even more fucked up as the story progresses. Please stay tuned and be sure to leave a comment!


End file.
